Creciendo
by GOM TUZA POTTER
Summary: Cuando llegue a la universidad mi vida cambio totalmente, aunque tenía a mis amigos a mi lado, no fue razón para que no cambiará, al contrario, pasaron muchas cosas, pero una de ellas fue la que menos me esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAA! BUENO YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO, PERO CON ALGO DIFERENTE, EXPERIMENTANDO CON PERSONAJES NUEVOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.

CAPITULO 1.

Todo comenzó cuando llegué a la universidad, me tuve que mudar debido a que en mi ciudad no contábamos con alguna, tuve la fortuna de llegar a esta nueva ciudad con mis amigos de varios años; claro cada quien iba a diferente carrera. El 1er año fue de adaptación, estaba muy feliz por mi carrera y aún ver a mis amigos de vez en cuando, cuando salía a fiestas, era con ellos, pero ahí fue donde muchas cosas cambiaron. Fue en la fiesta de día de brujas donde mi mejor amiga Alice no nos pudo acompañar ya que había empezado un curso en el extranjero, así que me sentía sola a pesar de que estaban todos mis demás amigos, ella era mi confidente y sabía todo de mí, sabía que su hermano mayor era mi amor platónico, Edward el chico más guapo, cariñoso y responsable, bueno a veces, que lamentablemente siempre me vería como amiga. Esa noche él me dijo que no tomaría para poder llevarnos a casa a todos, me dijo que él me cuidaría, pero tanto él como yo no contábamos con que Tania Denali estaría allí, ella era una de las chicas más populares de mi facultad, con todo a la moda y un bonito cuerpo que traía babeando a muchos chicos. La fiesta la organizaban los compañeros de Emmet, el primo de Edward, él era un chico muy cariñoso y enorme que decía que yo también era su prima; por eso no contábamos encontrarnos con Tania, que desde que vio a Edward aquel día que me visito en la facultad, no le había quitado el ojo.

-vaya, mira primo, quién te está esperando- dijo Emmet.

-¿qué está haciendo aquí? - dijo malhumorada Rose, novia de Emmet y amiga de la infancia -no la soporto - me susurro para evitar que los chicos la escucharan.

\- ya somos 2 - contesté del mismo modo. Varios amigos de Emmet se acercaron a saludarnos, hasta que sentí un puntiagudo dedo enterrarse en mi hombro.

-Hola Isabella, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - me dijo Tania con voz melosa y claramente sobre actuada. Su actitud sólo logró enfadarme más, ella nunca me hablaba, de hecho me sorprendía que supiera mi nombre, sólo me hablo al otro día que vio a Edward en la facultad y eso para pedirme su nombre y número, el cual no le di, poniendo como excusa que tenía que preguntarle a él.

-Hola Tania… -

-oh Edward ¿cómo has estado? - ella se colgó de su cuello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, yo me sentía fatal, ni siquiera con Jessica, ex de Edward, me había sentido tan celosa, más bien con ella me sentía resignada a que él nunca tendría ojos para mí.

-bien Tania ¿y tú?- respondió mi amigo, aún no sabía cómo era que ellos terminaron conociéndose, pero en algún momento vi interés en Edward, más porque me dijo que averiguara sí ella tenía novio.

-donde se le cuelgue así a mi Emmet la desgreño - Rose les dio la espalda para evitar que la escucharan.

-no te preocupes, el objetivo está marcado- dije discreta.

-no entiendo que le ven a ese palo, lo único que va provocar Edward es que lo infecte de algo - el simple comentario me dio un escalofrió seguido de nauseas.

-hey Bella - de repente me vi envuelta en un fuerte abrazo -que bueno que al final sí vendiste - dijo Jacob, uno de los compañeros de Rose y Emmet, y ahora amigo mío por su valiosa ayuda cuando caí entrando a su facultad y llevándome al servicio médico por las cortada que provocaron unos clavos salidos de una puerta; él fue quien más insistió de que asistiéramos para según esto pasar un buen rato.

– te dije que aquí estaríamos – correspondí el abrazo, era un chico muy musculoso y al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

\- ¿Dónde está Jasper? – Pregunto Jacob.

-Lamentándose en casa – respondió Rose, que ya tenía un vaso en la mano con alguna bebida alcohólica seguramente.

-Sí, creemos que seguirá así hasta que Alice regrese dentro de unos meses – comente.

-Pero él tiene la culpa – agrego Rose – debió decirle lo que siente por ella, eso hubiera cambiado sus planes de irse, al menos por tanto tiempo –

-Sí, pero tal vez por eso no lo hizo, aunque ya llevan mucho tiempo haciéndolo de emoción – me encogí de hombros al recordar a mis amigos y todos los cariñitos que se daban de vez en cuando.

-Pero estas de acuerdo que ella no le va decir nada – me dijo Rose.

-Pero puede ayudar un poco – Jacob me veía fijamente – créanme que a los chicos nos gustaría ver señales para en un futuro no sentir el rechazo –

-Hey, que tanto parlotean, mejor toma Bella – Emmet me pasaba una bebida – vamos cariño quiero bailar contigo – él tomo de la mano a Rose y fue lo último que vi porque yo buscaba a Edward, que al final ya estaba con una amiga de la facultad de Emmet, pero tenía puesta la vista en Tania, que se contoneaba sin tener precisamente una pareja de baile.

-¿Qué opinas Bella? – oí a lo lejos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – volteé a ver a Jacob.

-digo ¿Qué si quieres bailar? –

-Oh no, aunque mis amigas digan que lo hago bien, siento que en cualquier momento puedo caer, prefiero que hagamos otra cosa –

-Hay una mesa de billar, quieres intentarlo – sonrió traviesamente.

-Claro, vamos – dije apresuradamente, lo principal era salir de ahí, aparte que era buena en el billar, Edward, Emmet y yo íbamos de vez en cuando.

-¿quieres que te consiga otra bebida? – dijo mi amigo cuando esperábamos que la mesa quedara libre.

-Oh no, gracias, aún tengo, aparte creo que voy a tener que conducir –

-No entiendo porque dejan como conductor resignado a Emmet, siempre les hace lo mismo – río Jacob.

-No, esta vez es Edward, pero lo vi muy… emocionado con su vaso – por no decir que tal vez ni se fuera a regresar con nosotros, solo pensar en él y Tania juntos me revolvía el estómago.

-Mmm pues valiente amigo – el tono de Jacob tenía cierto desprecio, no era la primera vez.

-Oye siempre te he querido preguntar, ¿Edward no te cae bien? – lo cuestione sin pensarlo muy bien.

-Créeme a pesar de que en un principio no me llevaba muy bien con Rose, tus amigos son geniales, pero al parecer no le caigo muy bien a él, desde que nos presentaste sentí cierto desagrado de su parte hacia mí –

-¿Qué? No lo creo – si había notado que Edward se ponía serio cuando Jacob estaba, pero no creía que fuera porque le caía mal, sino que como no era un amigo de siempre, no se sentía tan en confianza – aparte eres genial, no tendrías por qué caerle mal – tomé un taco para irnos preparando.

-Tengo una teoría – él me vio de abajo hacia arriba – pero ¿se me figura o has dicho que soy genial? – la sonrisa de Jacob era hermosa, al grado de contagiar.

-No te emociones, que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza, mejor demuéstrame que sabes hacer – le señale la mesa que se había desocupado.

Pasamos un buen rato jugando, incluso se armaron retas para que más pudieran jugar, aunque yo estuve un largo tiempo sin que me sacarán.

-Hey Bella ¿te la piensas pasar ahí toda la noche? –Rose venía con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol.

-Pues me está yendo bien- volteé a ver a Jacob que sonreía al tirar.

-Vamos hay un chico hot que ha preguntado por ti – reí por su comentario, mi amigo solo frunció el ceño y vio a Rose con cara de pocos amigos por insistir en que fuera con ella y dejar la partida a medias.

-¿de qué estás hablando? –

-Se llama James, es la segunda vez que me pregunta por ti, quiero que lo conozcas – ella jalo de mi brazo, permitiéndome solo hacer una seña a Jacob de que regresaría.

-Mira Bella, él es James – Un chico rubio me enseño todos sus dientes al momento que me daba la mano, su toque fue inquietante, dejándome extrañada y para mi mala suerte el chico no me soltó, al contrario me jaló para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Es un gusto, al fin te conozco – su voz era muy ronca y su aliento me decía que había bebido - ¿Qué tal te las estas pasando? –

-bien, gracias, ¿eres de la facultad de Emmet?- decidí preguntar porque era evidente que el tal James era más grande que todos nosotros, de hecho yo era de las más chica de la fiesta, como siempre nos pasaba a Alice y a mí por andar con Edward y Emmet a todos lados.

-No, solo que conozco a un par de chicos por aquí – se encogió de hombros – yo trabajo por el momento ¿tú qué estudias?-

-Filosofía y letras –

-Interesante, te ofrezco una bebida – él me acercaba su vaso.

-No gracias, de hecho deje la mía en…-

-Oh vamos Bella, no seas descortés, siempre te la pasas bebiendo o agua o refrescos – Rose se veía muy fuera de sí, al parecer ya había bebido demasiado.

-No importa Rose, si ella quiere un refresco eso le daré, la verdad Bella me encantaría platicar más contigo, se ve que eres una niña muy interesante –

-Yo- no sabía ni que decir no estaba acostumbrada a la atención de las personas. Y menos cuando invadían mi espacio.

-es más presiento que… ¿ya te quieres ir? – El tal James se acercó aún más a mí – yo te puedo acompañar, al fin y al cabo Rose esta con su novio, porque no nos vamos –

-¿Qué? – era posible que este tipo estuviera proponiendo otra cosa a pesar de que acabamos de conocernos.

-Hey bebé, te he estado buscan…do – Emmet se desconcertó mucho al ver a James -¿Qué haces aquí? – no sé por qué pero mi amigo cambio su postura en ese instante.

-Hola osito – Rose se le colgó a Emmet del cuello – te presento a… James – Rose estaba muy extraña, ¿pues cuantos vasos llevaba?

-Rose ¿Qué te pasa? – Emmet prácticamente estaba cargando a su novia, la cual empezaba a subir el tono de sus caricias.

De repente sentí la mano de James sobre mi espalda baja, sorprendiéndome por su toque tan… familiar para él pero para mí era un toque incomodo – vamos nena, que dices, vayamos a otro lado, aquí tus amigos estarán ocupados –

-Ni de sueño imbécil, ¿Qué le diste a mi novia? – Emmet estaba furioso.

-Yo solo le pedí que me presentara a esta belleza – respondió el tipo mientras yo aún estaba asimilando las palabras de Emmet y él me ponía su mano en la cintura acercándome más a él.

-¡Mas te vale que le quites las manos de encima engendro! – la furia con la que hablo Edward a nuestras espaldas hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, sabía que tenía un temperamento fuerte, que podía explotar fácilmente.

-¿y si no quiero? – James miro fijamente a Edward sin quitar su mano de mi espalda, así que lo único que hice fue hacerme a un lado, alejarme de él mientras que Edward le daba un puñetazo.

-Oye Edward – grito Alec, el anfitrión al parecer – cálmate – yo solo me pegue a Emmet para también ayudarlo con Rose que seguía muy animada dándole besos.

-Vaya el hijo de papi sabe pegar – James se ponía de pie, pero Alec se interpuso entre ellos impidiendo que la pelea se prolongara.

-Vete James, ya sabes que no eres bien recibido – Cuando vi, había varias personas a nuestro alrededor, la gran mayoría chicos molestos – te lo dije la última vez – le advirtió Alec, amenazándolo con un dedo.

-ok, me voy – James levanto la manos - nos vemos dulzura – me dijo; Alec agarro con fuerza a Edward, que estaba dispuesto a soltar puñetazos y patadas.

-Espera imbécil – dijo Emmet haciendo que todos volteáramos a verlo -¿Qué le diste a mi novia? – en los ojos de mi amigo se veía la furia.

James volteo sonriendo, haciendo que nuevamente me estremeciera puesto que me vio fijamente – éxtasis – pronuncio la palabra con lentitud, sin dejar de verme y guiñarme un ojo para después darse media vuelta.

N/A: QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI. LES COMENTO QUE SERA UNA HISTORIA CORTA, DEBIDO A QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE MANEJO A ESTOS PERSONAJES Y NO SE QUE TANTA ACEPTACIÓN TENGA, UNO SALUDOS Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO POR AQUÍ.


	2. Creciendo Cap 2

HOLA, PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA ESTAR DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ, RECICIENDO SUS COMENTARIOS.

* * *

Capítulo 2

-Hijo de p…- Emmet no pudo terminar de hablar porque Rose casi se caía – cuídate de que te encuentre – grito mi amigo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por sostener a mi amiga.

-Vamos chicos, necesitamos salir de aquí – Edward me tomo delicadamente del brazo para que me hiciera a un lado y poder ayudar a Emmet con Rose.

-Oh el chico más buscado por las damas – le dijo Rose – pudiendo tener la mejor relación del mundo, prefieres estar con todas esa zorras – Rose me vio fijamente.

-Edward ¿qué paso? – Tania había llegado junto con otras personas –uy creo que a tu amiga se le pasaron la copas – tontamente río.

-Cállate – le dije molesta.

-huy Nerd lamento decir la verdad pero…-

-Tania mejor retírate, no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas – dijo mi amigo, dejando atónica a la aludida.

-Bella ¿estás bien? Oí que hubo una pelea y que un chico con drogas fue el problema – Jacob llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

-sí, un tal James le dio éxtasis a Rose –

-¿Qué? Hijo de… ¿les ayudo? – Jacob vio como Rose se resistía a que mis amigos la cargaran, más porque le intentaba meter mano a su novio.

-vamos bebé, ayúdame un poco – decía Emmet mientras todos nos observaban, como si hubiera sido culpa de ella, principalmente Tania.

-lo mejor es que Emmet se la lleve arriba, para bajarle el efecto – muchos rieron con el comentario de Tania – oh Edward, porque no dejas que… - ella vio despectivamente a Jacob – que este muchacho los ayude y me llevas a casa como comentaste – Jacob iba a tomar el lugar de Edward.

-Ni se te ocurra, vamos Bella ábrenos camino –

-Olvídalo Edward, yo la cargo – de repente Emmet se agacho y cargo a Rose como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras ella reía y tocaba el trasero de su novio, yo de inmediato me quite mi chamarra para ponérsela a mi amiga en sus posaderas y evitar que los chicos se deleitaran con lo corto de su vestido – gracias nena – me dijo mi amigo.

-vamos – de repente Edward me puso la mano en mi espalda baja para que empezara a caminar.

-nos vemos Jacob – fue lo único que alcance a decir, al sentir la presión de Edward para que caminara.

-Si Bella cuídate, que Rose se mejore – alcance a oír a mi amigo.

-Emmet espera aquí con Rose, en lo que traigo el auto – Edward estaba más que furioso, lo conocía muy bien para saber su estado de ánimo.

-No, puedo llegar hasta ahí – contesto nuestro amigo reacomodando a Rose.

-¿la llevaremos a un hospital? – dije

-nos harán muchas preguntas, pero… creo que lo mejor es eso – esta vez Edward volteo a ver a Rose.

-Esto no se va quedar así, me voy a encargar de que ese cabrón no vuelva a rondar por ninguna fiesta universitaria, de que la policía lo empiece a seguir y lo guarden en la cárcel, porque si no, no responderé y le partiré toda su cara al muy imbécil -

-Ni que me digas – siseo Edward.

-Yo conduzco, Edward dame las llaves – tuve un momento de iluminación y recordé que a la mejor él no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

-claro que no – dijo muy seguro – aparte tu… tu no tomaste nada ¿verdad? –

-¿qué? – dije confundida.

-Si Bella, ¿el imbécil ese no te dio nada? Porque tal vez aun no te hace efecto –

-No, yo no tome nada, aparte como sabes… -

-No te quito la vista desde que entro…-

-¿Qué? – Emmet interrumpió a Edward – ¡lo viste antes ¿y no dijiste nada?!- medio grito mientras se volvía a acomodar a Rose.

-En cuanto lo vi me percate que estaba viendo a Bella, ya me iba a ir sobre él cuando Tania se interpuso, en lo que le corte el rollo a la tipa fui a buscar a Alec para avisarle y me apoyara para sacarlo – _acaso dijo "tipa", vamos Bella céntrate._

En ese momento llegamos al auto y de inmediato Edward abrió la puerta para que Emmet metiera a Rose, que seguía riendo y manoseando a este último.

-Anda osito vamos a casa hacer cosas ricas – los comentarios de Rose me empezaban a incomodar.

-Si bebé, todo va estar bien, tranquila – decía Emmet con clara preocupación mientras la acomodaba.

-Yo… será mejor que me vaya con ella atrás, tu ve enfrente con Edward para que vaya más… tranquila – susurre, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Pero – dudó Edward al hablar -¿y si intenta algo contigo? – yo solo abrí mucho los ojos por el comentario de mi amigo – digo tal vez no distingue o no sé –

-¿Qué? – Dije confundida –creo que hay una gran diferencia entre su novio y yo –

-sí, pero esta tan cachonda que no vaya intentar algo contigo sin importarle nada – confirmo Edward sonrojándose por sus comentarios.

-demonios Edward sube al auto ya – replico Emmet metiéndose en la parte trasera con Rose – si las circunstancias fueran diferentes eso hubiera sido muy interesante de ver, no me calientes ahora a mí la cabeza que suficiente tengo-

-¡Emmet! – dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo, mientras nos subíamos al auto.

-Tu empezaste hermano, pero ahora apúrate porque mi Rose me está poniendo nervioso –

-no entiendo esa fijación de los hombres con dos chicas a la vez – negué mientras me arrepentía de mi comentario que solo debió haber sido para mis adentros, por lo que no despegue mi vista de la ventana.

-acostúmbrate mi queridísima Bella, porque según estadísticas el 80% de los hombres heterosexuales desean una experiencia así – contesto Emmet mientras se quitaba a Rose de encima.

-mira tú muy informado – murmure analizando su estadística –supongo que eres parte de ese 80% -

-Para que lo niego, pero cambiemos de tema que esta mujer no me la está poniendo fácil – no quise ni voltear porque Rose empezaba hacer unos ruidos algo… extraños; como siempre ella era la más abierta con el tema de sexo, así que no dudaba que en este momento no le importara que Edward y yo veníamos en el auto.

Vi como Edward iba algo tenso y a la vez concentrado en manejar, faltaba poco para llegar al hospital cuando volvió hablar - ¿estás bien? – me dijo.

-Si… ¿y tú? – murmure, mientras Emmet y Rose se besaban escandalosamente.

-Creo que me sentiré más tranquilo cuando estos dos bajen de mi auto antes de que pase algo – bromeo – pero no sé qué vamos a decir, nos van a cuestionar, puede que hasta la policía llegue y bueno tu… tu eres menor de edad –

-Tranquilo podemos decir que me recogieron porque es mi amiga y compañera de departamento, es mejor así Ed –

-Lo sé, que incluso tú fuiste la que sugirió venir al hospital al ver como la llevábamos – suspiro - lamento mucho exponerte a estas cosas, empezando en llevarte a una fiesta de ese tipo – como siempre Edward empezaba de protector.

-ustedes conocían a ese tal James de antes ¿no es así? – en cuando mencione al tipo Edward apretó con fuerza el volante.

-Hace una par de meses estuvo vendiendo droga en una de las fiestas a la que asistimos solo los chicos porque ustedes hicieron noche de chicas, afortunadamente – yo trate de recordar la fecha pero eso no importaba en este momento, principalmente porque habíamos llegado al hospital – Emmet, acomódate esa camisa y la ropa de ella, llegamos, van a creer que tú se la diste idiota –

-vamos hombre, no me puedo resistir a mi niña hermosa – Emm empezó acomodar el vestido de mi amiga – vamos nena esto va acabar pronto –

Fui la que entro con Rose a la revisión, ella estaba muy imprudente y reía mucho, preguntaba por Emmet y decía tonterías como que estaba muy caliente y que le urgía… bueno cosas incoherentes para decirlas en público, incluso empezó a molestar a uno de los doctores que estaba muy guapo. Cuando al fin lograron estabilizarla, me llevaron a una sala para interrogarme, ahí ya estaba un oficial o creo que era su lugar habitual debido a que en los hospitales se presentan muchas situaciones relacionadas directamente con la policía.

-Bella ¿Cómo esta Rose? – Emmet se veía muy preocupado.

-Estable, al parecer el efecto ya está pasando, le sacaron sangre para determinar bien la droga que le dieron, los médicos dicen que va estar bien –

-oh gracias – respiro mi amigo.

-Bien jóvenes acompañen a la enfermera por favor para que les saquen sus respectivos análisis mientras la señorita…- el oficial vio uno de los documentos – Swan me dice que paso – En ese momento me entro el nervio, odiaba mentir y no sabía muy bien qué era lo que ellos le habían dicho al oficial.

Al levantarse Edward me abrazo y dijo – eres la mejor compañera de departamento que Rose pudo tener, gracias –

-Cullen por favor, retírese – ese comentario de Ed me dio a entender que el plan era como habíamos comentado en el auto, yo no había asistido a esa fiesta.

-Señorita Swan tome asiento y le agradecería que conteste unas simples preguntas – Yo hice lo que me indico el oficial y le informe que cuando llevaron a Rose a casa decidimos traerla mejor a un hospital; el oficial me pregunto varias cosas como si había consumido alcohol o drogas, que si había comprado pero no consumido o si conocía alguien en el campus que las vendiera, yo solo negué todo eso, esperaba que los chicos se hubieran encargado de dar la descripción y todo lo que paso con James omitiendo mi nombre.

-Bien gracias, solo nos queda preguntarle a la señorita Hale ¿Quién le dio la droga? Vamos acompáñeme – cuando dijo eso mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, si nosotros no hablamos antes con Rose ella le diría al oficial que yo siendo menor de edad había estado en una fiesta donde había alcohol y drogas, así que eso me metería en grabes problemas con mi padre que no estaba muy feliz porque yo me hubiera mudado, principalmente al vivir en un apartamento con mis amigas en vez de una pensión o alguna familia de acogida como a él le hubiera gustado. Aunque solo faltaba un mes para cumplir la mayoría de edad, él me encerraría si se enteraba de esto, afortunadamente ni Jasper ni Alice estaban involucrados ya que ellos también eran menores de edad, así que yo sería la única raspada en esta situación.

-Tranquila Bells – Emmet me frotaba la espalda mientras esperábamos que el oficial terminara de interrogar a Rose; Edward caminaba de un lado para otro viendo su reloj que ya marcaba las 5 de la mañana– mi bebé capto la indirecta, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de que no te mencionara –

Cuando Rose reacciono estaba muy desorientada, se asustó mucho cuando vio que estaba en un hospital, yo solo alcance a decirle que no dijera que yo estaba en la fiesta cuando el oficial entro junto con un médico para proceder a su interrogatorio a pesar de que ella dijo que no recordaba que era lo que había pasado.

-solo espero que la pobre se sienta bien, ha de ser horrible no poder controlarte y… - pare al ver que mi teléfono sonaba – es Jasper, ¿hola? –

-Bella, oye ¿Dónde estás? Edward y Emmet no han regresado, no puedo creer que sigan en la fiesta, bueno de ellos sí, más cuando se van con alguna chica pero ¿y tú? ¿Te llevaron a tu casa? ¿Estas con alguien? - no me gusto ese comentario de cuando se van con una chica, pero Jasper siempre era el más sincero de todos y como sabía que Alice no estaba, yo quedaba de vez en cuando a la deriva, así que se preocupaba.

-Jass, tranquilo, mira no te preocupes, estoy con Ed y Emm, sucedió algo y… no te asustes pero estamos en el hospital, alguien le dio una droga a Rose –

-¿Qué? – solo rodee los ojos al oír el grito de mi amigo.

-Calma, ella está bien deja que hable – le dije antes de empezar a despotricar – preferimos traerla aquí para asegurarnos que está bien, pero como te podrás imaginar todo esto se está volviendo engorroso, de hecho a Edward y Emmet les hicieron análisis para ver que ellos no hubieran tomado nada que no fuera alcohol, no nos han dicho mucho pero al parecer Rose se va poder ir en cuanto terminen de hablar con ella –

-oh rayos Bella, me hubieran hablado para estar con ustedes, me he sentido mal toda la noche porque bueno, te deje con ese trio de locos, hace rato le mande mensaje a Alice y me regaño porque no me fui contigo, dijo que… bueno vio ya una foto en facebook donde esta Edward con esa tal Tania, por eso de repente pensé que te habían dejado colgada – no sé si los chicos se percataron de mi cara, pero nada más oír aquello me confirma que si no hubiera pasado lo que paso con James, lo más probable es que Edward terminará la noche con Tania Denali.

-¿Qué te dice nena? – pregunto Emmet, ambos me veían fijamente.

-No te preocupes, en un rato más yo creo que salimos de aquí – le conteste viendo mis zapatos.

-¿segura? ¿No será mejor que vaya? –

-No Jass, ha sido una noche larga, espero que ya nos dejen ir y los chicos ya estarán llegando contigo para contarte todo con lujo de detalles, bueno a no ser que quieran seguir la fiesta – levante la vista para ver a los mencionados.

-Dile a ese amargado que no se preocupe que llegamos en un rato, que mejor nos tenga algo de desayunar – alego Edward con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿has oído? – le dije sonriendo.

-Está bien, dile al patrón que ¿Qué le gustaría desayunar? –decidí extender mejor el teléfono para que Edward hablara con Jasper y se dijeran sus cosas.

Al salir Rose del cuarto donde estaba, Emmet se abalanzo hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente –cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? – alcanzamos oír.

-quiero madrear al imbécil que me dio eso, la cabeza me da vueltas, no sé nada estoy muy desorientada – Rose que no era de llorar empezó a derramar lágrimas, Emmet no tardó en hacerle cariños.

-Bien chicos, sus resultados salieron negativos, solo salió lo del alcohol que mencionaron desde un principio, pueden ir a casa, pero dense por enterados que los estaremos llamando para abrir la investigación y poder proceder contra el tal James –

-gracias oficial – de repente sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda – vamos llevemos a las chicas a casa Emmet-

* * *

N/A. YA SABEN SE ACETAN CRITICAS DE TODO TIPO, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, VUELVO A REPETIR QUE SERÁ UNA HISTORIA CORTA, MUY CORTA SEGÚN LO QUE TENGO EN MENTE. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. QUE TENGAN UNA EXCELENTE SEMANA.


	3. Creciendo Cap 3

UFFFF.

Creo que ahora si la hice de emoción, pero saben muy bien que no era mi intención, lo mas frustrante era que el capitulo estaba listo, pero como no había tenido tiempo de checarlo para que no llevara horrores ortográficos y de redacción. Pero bueno espero que disculpen. UNA SALUDO ENORME Y SOBRE TODO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

Capítulo 3

-¿crees que puedan proceder contra James? – empezaba amanecer y haber más movimiento en las calles.

-Espero que sí, incluso quiero hablar con Alec, primero para que no diga nada sobre tu presencia –

-No te preocupes, nadie me nota en esas fiestas – me encogí de hombros.

-No digas tonterías – negó con la cabeza – el tal Jacob sí que estuvo muy al pendiente de ti – no sé si fue un gruñido o porque se expresó así de Jacob, pero me hizo recordar la conversación que tuve sobre que no se caían muy bien.

-bueno él me invito, por eso decidí acompañarlos – Edward volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos – pero fuera de él no conocía a muchos ahí –

-pues créeme, hubo quien te noto en la fiesta, tan solo ese idiota que se quiso pasar de listo contigo, no a gusto que ya lo había hecho con Rosaline – nuevamente estaba muy molesto.

-ese cabrón tiene los ojos puesto en Bella desde antes – murmuro Rose.

-¿Qué? – todos hablamos a la vez.

-ya empiezo a recordar mejor, yo no sabía que James vendía drogas, hace como dos semanas cuando salimos a correr y pasamos por nuestro café – desde que Alice se había ido, Rose me obligaba acompañarla a correr por las mañanas, claro siempre y cuando no hubiera salido de fiesta – tú te fuiste a pedirlos a la barra mientras yo me peleaba con mis audífonos, él se aproximó y me dijo que cual café le recomendaba, yo le dije que tú eras la experta que por eso siempre te mandaba a pedir, en cuanto te vio me dijo que si siempre ibas ahí, no dijo íbamos dijo ibas; él no te quitaba la vista de encima – yo me sentí angustiada por lo que nos iba platicando Rose y al parecer mis amigos no estaban mejor que yo, Edward estaba por destrozar el volante –yo… no sé, creí que eran un chico…-

-hot – complemente.

-si bueno –

-Bebé, ¿Qué dices? – contesto Emmet.

-Tranquilo osito, se me hizo un chico hot, pero para Bella, para que al fin la despierten de su mojigatez – yo solo negué.

-Céntrate Rosaline – bramo Edward.

-Oye calmado – lo reprendió Emm.

-En el rato que Bella estuvo parada en la fila no le quito los ojos de encima, se formó y la fue siguiendo con la mirada, hasta que ella llego conmigo y me dijo que saliéramos porque tenía un día muy ocupado, recuerdas que te dije que un chico estaba interesado en ti, tu solo me dijiste que cortara el rollo, creías que me estaba burlando de ti – siempre creía eso porque vamos, ella es una chica muy guapa, buen cuerpo, rostro perfecto, todo en ella está perfecto y proporcionado, mientras que yo soy bajita, un cabello en ocasiones indomable y no tengo tantas curvas como ella, aunque debo admitir que el salir hacer ejercicio con ella me está ayudando mucho, me siento más saludable, pero eso es otro punto.

-Pero… ¿solo lo viste en esa ocasión? – pregunto con cautela Edward.

-No, un día que íbamos saliendo de la facultad de Bella él estaba ahí con otros chicos, nuevamente poso sus ojos en ella –

-Pero es no significa estuviera interesado en mí, pudo ser cualquiera, ya ves, fuiste tú a la que le dio la droga gratis – dije entre bromas.

-Bella ese tipo te veía como… - Edward apretó mucho la mandíbula – en la fiesta… yo estaba con Tania y otros chicos platicando, cuando un chico dijo que una chica les estaba pateando el trasero a los demás chicos en el billar, yo supe que eras tú porque te vi platicando con Jacob en aquella zona y… bueno uno de ellos hizo un comentario poco acertado así que preferí ir a ver que todo estuviera bien –

-¿un comentario poco acertado? – pregunto Emmet al que yo pensé en algún momento dormido.

-Si Emmet – dijo molesto Edward.

-No entiendo, ¿pues qué dijeron? – Insistió Emmet – necesito saber para ver a quien le parto su madre si ofendió a mi Bells, anda habla hombre –

-Dijo que no solo pateaba traseros sino que también tenía un buen trasero – no sé cómo es que Edward logró hablar teniendo tan apretada la quijada.

-por favor – yo negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía un sonrojo subir por mis mejillas.

-¿por eso fuiste a investigar? O más bien a comprobarlo – Rose empezó a reír –huy Beellaaaa – sentí como golpeo mi asiento, deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

-bebé sh sh – le dijo Emmet – continúa Edward –

-¿comprobaste? Anda dinos – Rose, no le importo ver la cara de pocos amigos de Edward -¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿he?-

-Rose, por favor nena siéntate bien – ella empezó a reír, al parecer aún tenía un poco de drogas en su organismo, aunque siempre era muy honesta y desinhibida.

-todo es tu culpa Emmet – bramo nuestro amigo.

-¿Qué? Yo solo quería saber quién anda diciendo cosas de mi Bells -

-Ya eso no importa, lo importante es…-

-Como tú no los viste… - grito Edward interrumpiéndome, al parecer perdiendo toda la paciencia – cuando llegue a la sala todo mundo estaba muy al pendiente de su "partida", principalmente cuando tú, te inclinabas a tirar, hubieras visto a tu amiguito Jacob, te devoraba como el perro que es –

-Edward – yo no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero no me gustó nada como me hablaba y sobre todo como se expresó de Jacob.

-cuando recorrí la sala para ver si todos esos pendejos te veían igual fue que vi al tal James, que te estaba comiendo con la mirada, pero tenía que haber aparecido Tania, porque en ese momento le iba a partir su cara, después de lo que le hizo a Victoria se le dijo que no apareciera nunca más por las fiestas universitarias, y el muy idiota estaba ahí, con todo su cargamento de drogas –

-yo estaba buscando a Emmet cuando me lo encontré, tontamente le acepte una bebida y me empezó a preguntar por ti, dijo que quería conocierte – Rose estalló en risa ante su error – digo conocerte, yo lo empecé a cuestionar, y me dijo que simplemente le gustabas y que pues quería saber más de ti, que incluso podría invitarte a salir –

Yo estaba muy descolocada con la información que había recibido, el mal humor de Edward no ayudaba, me sentía incomoda, quería estar solar para analizar todo y poner mis pensamientos en orden.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a esa chica, Victoria? – dije más que nada para cambiar de tema, no quería que hablaran de algo que se refería a mí.

-No solo fue a ella, le vendió a varios chicos esa noche, la fiesta se puso intensa porque había varios tipos bien imbéciles – nos narraba Emmet – pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando a Victoria le dio no sé qué porquería y la termino acorralando en una esquina para…-

-Emmet – le advirtió Edward.

-¿la drogo para aprovecharse de ella? – dije con todo el temor del mundo mientras sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Si – continuo Emmet - ella no se estaba dando cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, hasta que una chica llamada María dijo que lo que estaban haciendo en esa esquina no era apropiado, así que les dijo que se fueran a una habitación o un auto, pero que se largaran –

-Oh Dios míos – me abrace.

-Bree la dueña de la casa fue la que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mal, aparte pues muchos chicos ya estaban pasados, y como no conocía a James le dijo que se largara, Alec la ayudo y le dio la advertencia a James que se alejara, si no lo denunciaría – Edward le puso el freno de mano al auto, habíamos llegado a los apartamentos donde vivíamos todos, yo con Alice y Rose, mientras que los chicos dos plantas más arriba.

-Debimos denunciarlo desde ese día – murmuro Emmet viendo a Rose que se había quedado muy callada después de oír la historia.

-pero debe de haber… alguien le dice donde son las fiestas, lamentablemente hay muchos chicos que se drogan, así que por eso él se entera de donde llegar – dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Y ustedes debieron contarnos a nosotras sobre eso – Rose nos sorprendió a todos con su comentario – así tendríamos más cuidado, pero seguramente no dijeron nada porque ese día no se portaron muy bien – ella le lanzo una mirada de odio a su novio y bajo del auto, así que me apresure a seguirla, no quería que fuera a caer o tropezarse.

-Osita, espera – dijo Emmet.

-No quiero saber nada, me siento fatal por todo lo que paso, déjenme en paz –

-Tranquila Rose, subamos las escaleras con calma, no quiero que vayas a caer – la tome del brazo para que se apoyara en mí.

-Gracias Bella y perdóname por lo tonta que fui esta noche, te arriesgue y –

-No digas nada, vamos a descansar que buena falta nos hace – los chicos nos seguían sin decir nada, tal vez considerando el reclamo que les hizo Rose, porque hicieron mal en callar como todos, si no fueron a la policía, mínimo todas las personas que estuvieron ahí debieron haber comentado con sus amigos para protegerse unos a otros.

-Rose bebé ¿puedo quedarme contigo? – Emmet esperaba a que yo abriera la puerta de nuestro departamento – No quiero estar así contigo, permíteme estar contigo y después hablamos, no comentamos nada debido a que no queríamos asustarlas, acordamos que las cuidaríamos –

-De hecho – todos volteamos a ver a Jasper –yo debí haber ido para estar con ustedes, se supone que hoy yo iba a manejar y estar alerta – a nuestro amigo se le veía contrariado.

-Vamos – todos voltearon a verme - olviden todo y vayamos a dormir, muero de sueño por favor, Jass no tienes por qué ponerte así, esto nos va servir de experiencia, de que tenemos que cuidarnos, como dice mi padre, no confiar en todo el mundo, estar alertas, lo que paso hoy no es responsabilidad de nadie más que de uno mismo, así que vayan a descansar – Rose entro y de inmediato se fue a su habitación, mientras que Emmet la siguió.

-Bells – me dijo Jasper – habla con Alice, yo… yo me fui de lengua y le platique lo que estaba pasando –

-ok en un momento más le mando whats – dije en verdad cansada.

-Bella espera – de repente Edward me tomo de la muñeca, había estado muy callado desde que bajamos de su auto –lamento mucho esto, lamento no haberles dicho nada antes y también… mi comportamiento en el auto, no debí hablar de esa manera, así como tampoco debí dejarte sola esta noche, se supone que yo no iba a tomar pero…-

-No importa Ed – susurre – ya paso…- no dije nada más porque él me envolvió en una fuerte abrazo, sorprendiéndome por su reacción.

-Descansa pequeña – beso mi cabeza y se fue siguiendo a Jasper hacia su departamento dejándome parada ahí como tonta _"¿dijo pequeña?" pero si nunca antes me había dicho así"_

Mi estómago empezó hormiguear, era increíble lo que una simple palabra podía hacer en mí, principalmente si esa venia de Edward.

Creí que iba a caer rendida, pero al parecer me equivoque, todo lo ocurrido me tenía muy intranquila, solo Alice me hizo reír con sus comentarios, obvio todos alrededor de Jasper, era indiscutible que lo mega extrañaba, más que a todos nosotros, así como también pidiéndome detalles de la noche tan peculiar que pasamos, recalcándome que no anduviéramos con mucho cuidado por todo lo que había pasado.

Después de terminar mi ola de mensajes con Alices, aburrida sobre mi cama, decidí entrar a facebook, por si había algún comentario de la fiesta o incluso ver si en alguna foto aparecía James, aunque al final terminé entrando a la biografía de Edward, como tantas veces; ahora entendía mejor como Alice se había enterado de la fiesta, porque aparecía una foto donde Tania le daba un beso en la mejilla o más bien muy cerca de donde empezaba su boca de Edward, al parecer era una selfie con el título _me encanta estar de fiesta, lo que nos espera Edward Cullen,_ solode ver la foto sentí náuseas, detestaba a esa chica, había varios comentarios de la foto, principalmente amigos de ella, algunos haciendo referencia de que hacían bonita pareja, otros animados por la fiesta y hasta uno de Alec, preguntando como seguía Rose, haciendo que todo mundo preguntara que era lo que habría sucedido.

-de verdad que no lo entiendo - susurre y deje caer una lágrima antes de quedarme dormida

Fueron unos días extraños, Rose y Emmet estaban algo distantes, pero no del todo, Jasper seguía apenado por no poder ayudarnos esa noche, mientras que Edward había desaparecido, tenía varios días que no lo veía, así que posiblemente andaba con algún nuevo ligue o ve a saber con quién.

-Sabias que ¿hay varios chicos enfadados con Emmet y Edward? – Jacob me entregaba mi café.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –

-Pues muchos no estaban de acuerdo que llevaran a Rose al hospital ese día, principalmente por eso de la policía, no los han invitado a muchas fiestas últimamente –

-Eso es absurdo, ¿Qué? ¿Pretenden ir con la policía hasta que ese imbécil abuce de alguna chica? – dije molesta.

-Lo mismo dije yo, fue algo muy desafortunado lo que paso con esa chica Victoria, creo que ese es su nombre, pero no le basto eso, regreso y bueno el resto ya lo sabes –

-Jake, James no iba tras de Rose, según lo que me dijo ella…- dude en contarle las conclusiones a las que llegue con mis amigos.

-eras tú su objetivo ¿no es así? – termino de decir, solo asentí – me lo imagine cuando Rose dijo que había preguntado por ti –

-Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, y dile a todos esos idiotas que si no están de acuerdo con lo que hicimos es porque… son unos drogadictos – Jake exploto en risas.

-Vamos, terminemos de llegar a tu departamento para que me prestes esos discos que según tú, son los mejores –

-Claro que lo son –

Al entrar a casa, Jake y yo nos carcajeábamos como locos, él era muy ocurrente y divertido, siempre me sentía muy bien cuando lo veía, aunque no fuera muy seguido, era un gran amigo.

-Ah pero ¿Qué fiesta se traen? – alego Rose al pasarle un tazón de palomitas a Emmet y Edward que estaban en el sillón. _Vaya apareció el pedido._

-Ya sabes Rose lo genial que suelo ser – contesto Jacob.

-Patético – dijo mi amiga

-Bella, te busco un tipo llamado Mike – Emmet se peleaba con el menú de la película que iban a ver.

-Ah, sí gracias, quiere unos apuntes – yo no sé qué tenía Edward, desde que entramos su rostro era de muy pocos amigos.

-¿quieren ver la película con nosotros? – Nos preguntó Jasper mientras saludaba a Jacob de mano.

-No, venimos por otros asuntos – dijo Jake.

-Pero…- empecé a querer protestar porque esas tardes con mis amigos me encantaban – podemos dejarlo para más adelante –

-No Bells, ya hemos postergado mucho esto – Jake reía… ¿pícaramente? no entendía muy bien, pero así era él –aparte tengo tarea, vamos –

-ash – dije riendo – vamos –

Al entrar a mi habitación para buscar los discos Jake me siguió y cerro, eso me hizo sentir incomoda, porque de no ser Emmet o alguno de mis otros amigos, nunca entraban chicos a mi cuarto, más ahora que no estaba Alice para compartirlo, pero era para que la luz no molestara a mis amigos en la sala y a la vez poder platicar nosotros, ya que le iba a dar una buena catedra de que era buena música a este chico.

Cuando ya llevábamos un buen rato hablando de música, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió abruptamente –Isabella tu teléfono esta suene y suene dentro de tu bolso – me dijo Edward que veía con ojos de asesino a Jacob que estaba muy cómodamente acostado sobre mi cama.

-Oh, lo siento perdón por dejarlo en la sala – tome el bolso que extendía Edward, el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Jake – disculpa por molestarte – dije con un tono sarcástico.

-¿ya termino la película? – Jake vea de la misma manera a Edward – ¿necesitas algo más? – complemento al ver que Edward no se iba.

-Mira Jacob – él recalco mucho su nombre y entro a la habitación– no te pases de listo, baja tus pies de esa cama –

-Hey chicos, basta, suficiente – sin darme cuenta me interpuse en el camino de Edward, no terminaba de entender porque Ed se comportaba así con mi amigo, supongo que por su rol de hermano mayor que a veces sentía, más por todos los años que llevamos de conocernos y siempre regañarme al igual que Alice por nuestras locuras, lo cual me fastidiaba mucho, debido a que yo lo veía con otros ojos.

-Vamos Edward, lárgate, deja que sigamos con nuestros asuntos, no fastidies – para ese momento Jake ya estaba de pie.

-¡Jake! – dije molesta por su actitud, se comportaba igual que él.

-Mira… ella es mi… no voy a dejar que te pases de listillo - ¿Qué? No entendía nada.

-Suficiente – repetí.

-¿Listillo? Mira ultimadamente a ti que te importa, no sé qué pase por tu retorcida cabeza pero mejor vete con tus amigos y déjanos disfrutar – se me figuraba o Jacob estaba insinuando algo que en realidad no pasaba entre nosotros.

-Si, como ese día en la fiesta, que dejaste que todo mundo viera a Bella como si fuera un trozo de carne, incluido tú, que la veías como el perro hambriento que eres – las palabras de Edward me dejaron helada.

-Ed ¿qué pasa aquí? – Jass nos veía confundido desde la entrada.

-Dices puras estupideces – por el tono de Jake, se escuchó apenado, pero también incrédulo con las palabras de Edward.

-Si como las que tú andas diciendo, supongo que Bella ya sabe ¿no es así? – _ok esta vez me perdí_.

-Calma, no sé qué…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Edward? – interrumpí a Jasper –

-Bella yo... -Ed dudo hasta que Jacob río -este imbécil anda diciendo que quiere todo contigo-

-yo no veo qué está mal en eso- se defendió Jacob - lo único malo es que tú gran bocota está diciendo cosas que yo debería hablar solo con Bella- Jacob tenía los dientes apretados.

-pues eso debiste pensarlo mejor antes de hablar - alegó Jasper.

-sí, antes de decirle a todos tus amiguitos que a su vez andan diciendo que pronto llevaras a la cama a Bella- Edward estaba furioso al decir esas palabras, mientas que yo estaba en shock por el giro de la conversación, sentía que me ponía de mil colores.

-pero qué demonios - Emmet apareció en la puerta seguido de Rose -atrévete a ponerle un dedo a mi amiga, que digo amiga, mi hermana y mira que te parto tu cara.

-hey chicos, basta- alegue sintiéndome muy mareada por todo esto.

-miren no quiero problemas - dijo Jacob - así que les pedido que me dejen a solas con Bella para aclarar esto, porque yo sé que todos ustedes son muy amigos y se protegen entre ustedes, pero creo que esto se salió de control y necesito hablar con ella, porque todos ustedes tiene mi... - se detuvo viendo a Edward de la misma manera que él lo veía, rabia y coraje - respeto, yo no he dicho nada para ofender a nadie aquí -

-y que me dices lo que se anda diciendo de Bella por los pasillos de la facultad - Edward se acercó a mí pegando su pecho contra mi espalda.

-yo no dije nada - Jacob le mantuvo la mirada - no sé bien que fue lo que pasó, pero no te voy a explicar nada a ti porque no te debo ninguna explicación, en todo caso se la doy a ella -

-Ed, vamos él tiene razón salgamos - Jasper estaba a nuestro lado tratando de tranquilizar a nuestro amigo que por algunas razón que no me terminaba de quedar claro, estaba más que enfurecido- pero si te digo algo - esta vez se dirigió a Jacob –no te quieras pasar de listo, porque te las verás con nosotros, porque Bella no está sola -

Sentí que en mi pecho se llenaba de orgullo al escuchar a Jasper, era lindo saber que mis amigos me querían a ese grado.

-así es, ella es mi hermana- era el turno de Emmet- y no voy a permitir que ningún idiota se quiera pasar de listo con ella, más te vale aclarar todo con ella y también con quien andes hablando, no quiero oír ningún comentario o burla al respecto porque me voy contra ti y de paso contra el imbécil que diga cualquier cosa - como siempre hermano oso recurriendo a la violencia.

-ya basta, agradezco su preocupación pero ¿no creen que están exagerando? -

¿Exagerando? - salto Edward- este güey está diciendo que te va llevar a la cama, vamos Bella -

-Ed tranquilo dejemos que hablen - Rose jalo a mi amigo que me veía con ojos de furia.

-¿o es lo que quieres?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-yo... - sentía que me sonrojaba.

-no te comportes como idiota Edward- le reprendió Jasper -salgamos y después podrás hablar con Bella, ahora vámonos-

* * *

N/A: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE AMO LOS COMENTARIOS, UN SALUDO ENORME.


	4. Creciendo Cap 4

LO SE, MI VILLANOSIDAD SE EXTENDIO POR MUCHOS DÍAS, QUE DIGO DÍAS, MESES, PERO BUENO AL FIN AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULOS, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, SI ES QUE AUN ESTAN INTERESADOS, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO, SABEN QUE SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS, DE TODO TIPO.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Me sentí muy incómoda con Jacob, yo no esperaba nada de esto, no sabía muy bien de dónde había sacado Edward eso, pero de cierta manera Jacob no había negado que había dicho algo, así que no me sentía muy a gusto con eso, principalmente porque yo nunca pensé que él tuviera otras intenciones conmigo, más porque acababa de terminar su relación con una chica llamada Ness.

-Bella yo... lamento mucho todo esto, te juro que no sé porque Edward dice eso - él se veía molesto cada que mencionaba el nombre de Ed - lo que si no te voy a negar es que me gustas y mucho, eres una chica muy linda, inteligente y bueno... - él estaba sonrojado a mi parejo por sus palabras.

-Jake yo... gracias- solo se me ocurrió decir eso

-Bella yo no dije eso, creo que alguno de mis amigos mal interpreto las cosas y se les fue la boca, mis intenciones contigo son... conocerte, mostrarte que podemos estar juntos, que somos una buena pareja, tenemos muchas cosas en común y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad-

Estaba que no me la creía, como era posible de pasar de una extraña conversación con mis amigos a una… ¿declaración?, aun no terminaba de asimilar el hecho de que la gente andaba hablando de mí, y no cualquier cosa, si no que andaban diciendo que este chico me iba a llevar a su… cama; y ahora resultaba que tenía que asimilar que él quería que le diera una oportunidad.

-Jake, yo no sé qué decir… son muchas cosas para una simple tarde, lo que andan diciendo de mi o más bien de ti sobre mí, la reacción de mis amigos, la tuya de hace unos momentos donde la verdad sentí que le insinuabas algo a Edward sobre nosotros –

-Bella sé que esto no ha sido de la mejor manera, yo te juro que lo de antes solo era para molestar a Edward, yo no sabía que… en la facultad andan diciendo cosas nuestras, aparte ¿Qué no te dice que él invento eso? –

-¿Qué? No lo creo, ¿Qué sentido tendría? Aparte tú lo dijiste hace un momento, que tal vez un amigo tuyo se le fue la boca y eso es seguro porque tú le dijiste algo – me molesto que insinuara que Edward era un chismoso.

-Lo sé, pero yo nunca dije eso que él dijo, simplemente le dije a Sam que… que me gustabas – él bajo la mirada – que te iba a conquistar, fue lo que dije – eso último ya fue más un susurro.

-Pues no sé qué pasó entonces, yo me siento algo… descentrada – dije después de un largo silencio.

-Bella, créeme, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo – era la segunda vez en mi vida que escuchaba eso y al final termine decepcionada.

Ese fue el mismo argumento que uso Eric Yorkie para pedirme que fuera su novia, el único disque novio que tuve que se quiso pasar de listo en realidad, pidiéndome algo que ya le había pedido a otra chica días antes, así que el muy idiota anduvo con Angela Weber y conmigo, si no es porque Jass se dio cuenta de la situación tal vez hubiera llegado más lejos con un chico que siempre me había gustado, claro no tanto como Edward Cullen, pero que me agradaba en su momento, me hacía sentir especial, vaya tenía 16 años, era fácil impresionarme en ese entonces, más que todos empezaban a tener sus aventuras con novios y novias, así que no quería quedarme atrás; era la época en la que Edward empezó su relación con Jessica.

-Mira Jake, yo tengo que aclarar mis ideas…-

-Lo sé, sé que se tiene que aclarar ese asunto de las habladurías, te lo prometo que voy averiguar bien qué es lo que pasa, pero te pido que aísles todo eso y medites mis palabras, me gustas y creo que podríamos tener algo muy especial, pero no te voy agobiar más con eso, de ante mano recibe una disculpa por todo lo que sucedió hoy, y espero que puedas darme esa oportunidad – Jacob no esperó que le dijera nada, simplemente me jalo hacia él y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Jake… -

-Nos vemos, que pases buena noche – y sin más salió de mi habitación, no esperó a que dijera nada más, simplemente se fue, dejándome aún más desconcertada.

En cuanto Jacob se fue, Rose entró a la habitación para saber que era en realidad lo que estaba pasando -que locura ¿he?-

-ni me digas - le conteste dejándome caer sobre mi cama.

-Edward está muy enfadado, le reclamó a Jasper y dijo que mejor se iba antes de partirle su cara a Jacob, te lo digo literal-

-se pone muy...- no encontré la palabra adecuada.

-territorial- Rose sonrió maliciosamente.

-es que saca su instinto fraternal en los peores momentos, haciendo que todo se vuelva más loco-

-yo no diría que es instinto fraternal- ella sonreía dejándome más confundida-anda termina de ver la película con nosotros, sé que te encanta esas de zombis, olvídate de todos esos idiotas, ya después me contarás qué es lo que te dijo ese...- yo le lance una mirada de advertencia, a pesar de todo, no iba dejar que ellos siguieran ofendiendo a Jake - tonto de tu amigo -

-si, necesito distraerme - murmuré mientras la seguía a la sala para sentarme con el resto de mis amigos, que al parecer ya estaban advertidos de que no quería un comentario más al respecto; Rose me conocía así que ella debió decirles antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente al salir de mis clases, iba hablando con Mike que extrañamente había estado junto a mí en todo el día; pero me sorprendí al ver que Edward estaba ahí sentado en una jardinera.

-oye Bells si no quieres prestarme tus apuntes- Mike siguió hablando sin importarle que nos dirigíamos hacia Ed - porque no mejor vamos a una cafetería y ahí yo trabajo y no me dejas tus cuadernos -

-hola ¿qué haces aquí?- no le respondí a Mike centrando mi atención a Edward.

-es obvio, vine por ti - en cuanto él respondió Mike fijo su atención en mi amigo.

-pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- por un momento me espante, no era común que él fuera a verme a mi facultad sin un plan anterior.

-Bells, ¿y nuestros planes?- Edward le lanzó una mirada a Mike, frunciendo su ceño hasta más no poder.

-¿qué? ¿Cuáles planes?- dije exasperada por lo molesto que se estaba volviendo Mike – yo no dije nada, mira no te puedo prestar mis apuntes, mejor deberías asistir a clases, puedes tomarles fotos en este momento si gustas pero hasta ahí –

-Vamos Bells cuando vas aceptar salir conmigo –

-Ya la oíste – de inmediato contesto Edward – así que aprovecha su oferta porque ya nos vamos – Tanto Mike como yo no podíamos creer sus palabras, definitivamente el mundo estaba loco, no entendía nada de que era lo que pasaba por esa cabeza de pelo cobrizo desaliñada.

-Ed… no deberías –

-Vamos… Mike ¿cierto? O sacas tu teléfono para tomar las fotos o nos vamos – Edward ya estaba de pie.

-Yo, bueno solo préstame los de ayer Bells, le tomo la foto rápido – no tuvo otra opción.

En cuanto me subí al auto me lance al ataque – No debiste ser tan descortés – murmure mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Me vas a decir que ibas a salir con él ¿he? –

-No, pero… prácticamente tú lo-

-Lo mande a volar, así es, hay cosas más importantes en este momento – Él centró su atención al frente.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles? De verdad que no te entiendo, estas muy raro – dirigí mi mirada a la ventana.

-Cómo no voy estar "raro" – hizo las comillas al aire – ¿no te das cuenta de todo lo que está pasando? Hay chicos hablando de ti, hay un tipo que vende drogas que quería ve tú a saber qué de ti –

-Si pero yo me puedo defender, créeme que mi papá me enseño muy bien, no soy la clásica damisela en peligro, no soy como las tontas con las que acostumbras a salir y les ves la cara – no supe por qué no pare antes de decir eso, sabía que le iba a molestar mucho mi comentario.

-¿Qué? – volteo a verme molesto.

-Vista al frente – lo regañe, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres con que les veo la cara? – sentí como mi cara se iba poniendo roja, si yo le decía a Edward que veía como salía con varias chicas a la vez, él se daría cuenta de que tan interesada estoy en su vida amorosa o tal vez me diría que no era mi asunto enfadándose más -Bella- dijo- ¿dime a qué te refieres?, por qué no me queda muy claro tu comentario -

-bueno es que a mí... No tiene importancia, aparte ese no es el punto ¿no es así?-

-no te desvíes, porque a simple vista me estás dando a entender que no tienes un buen concepto de mí-

-¡claro que no es eso Edward!, aparte tú eres el que te estás desviando, tú dijiste que había que hablar, pero me imagino que no tenía nada que ver con mis comentarios -

-está bien, pero no creas que vamos a dejar ese tema aparte, finalmente es algo que tarde que temprano tenemos que aclarar, incluso, será tema de conversación -

-si, pero primero quiero saber ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente apareces en mi facultad sin más ni menos? Ya ni cuando Alice estaba aquí la ibas a buscar –

-Bella, no quiero espantarte, pero ayer platique con Emmet y bueno… ese tal James te anduvo rondando antes de la fiesta, ¿Quién no te dice que justo hace un momento te estaba observando desde algún rincón? –

-¿Qué? Oh chicos tranquilos, ese tipo solo estaba buscando clientes potenciales y desde lo de Rose han estado circulando patrullas por la universidad, no lo creo tan estúpido para volverse acercar –

-Bella, él ya tenía una advertencia por lo que paso con Victoria, él la estaba manoseando, no le estaba vendiendo nada, todo lo que le dio ese día se lo dio gratis a cambio de la manoseada y a Rose tampoco le cobro por esa porquería que le dio – Edward hablaba con mucho énfasis en todas sus palabras, poniendo atención en el camino que nos llevaba al mirador de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –no quise seguir peleando con él por ese tema que empezaba a cansarme.

-Yo… bueno busco un lugar tranquilo para platicar – Edward estacionaba en ese momento el auto para ver imponentemente toda la extensión de la ciudad, yo solo había ido ahí un par de veces, recién llegamos Alice, Jasper y yo, recuerdo que Emmet y Edward nos querían enseñar los mejores lugares, después vine a tomar unas fotos con algunos compañeros de la facultad.

Yo no sé si eran mis nervios, pero creo que mi amigo lucia algo intranquilo, no como ayer que estaba que echaba chispas, era diferente el asunto, era como… nervios.

-tenía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí – dije en un intento inútil de tranquilizar la situación.

-este lugar me gusta mucho – Edward y yo bajamos del auto –yo vengo seguido para tener un rato de tranquilidad, disfrutar de la poca naturaleza que hay por aquí y a la vez, pensar en las cosas que de verdad importan –en esos momentos, con esos comentarios era cuando más me gustaba, aunque él no se diera por enterado, aunque él no tuviera ojos para mi más que como la amiga de su hermana.

-creo que encontraste el sustituto de tu casa del árbol – sonreía al recordar como Edward a pesar de ser ya un adulto, se metía en su antigua casa que estaba en un árbol, para hacer tarea, leer un libro o simplemente ordenar sus ideas.

-se podría decir, aparte aquí no es tan fácil que un par de niñas me molesten – sonrío conmigo.

-Extraño mucho Alice – suspire, pensando en que tenía que ponerla al día, aunque no era lo mismo tener a mi loca amiga con sus suposiciones y conclusiones, aunque casi siempre tenía mucha razón.

-Yo igual, pero estoy feliz por ella, porque sé que está muy bien, viviendo algo que siempre quiso, de cierta manera agradezco mucho que Jass no… bueno no hablara con ella antes, porque ese pudo ser un factor para detener sus planes –

-Sí, lo mismo creo, aquí fue Jass quien pensó más en ella –

Nos quedamos viendo el panorama por un buen rato, sin decir nada, solo contemplando la ciudad, dejando que los pocos pájaros y el viento nos relajaran, porque sí, Edward había escogido un excelente lugar para tranquilizarnos, en especial él, porque los últimos días había estado muy irritable, se enojaba por todo y no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba.

-Edward, ¿Por qué de repente te has desaparecido? ¿Has estado viniendo aquí seguido? – rompí el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido.

-Yo…- suspiro – si he venido aquí un par de días, pero solo un rato –

-¿Has venido con alguna chica? –cerré los ojos con fuerza, era la segunda vez que decía algo que solo debía de ser pensado.

-No, claro que no, aquí solo has venido tú y Alice, bueno y otro tanto más de chicas y chicos, pero no conmigo, Bella yo… he estado buscando al tal James, me he estado metiendo a bares, manejando alrededor de la universidad y preguntando en las diferentes facultades –

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso? – me asuste, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-No quiero que ese imbécil vuelva a salirse con la suya – él veía fijamente al frente – mira lo que paso después de que no hicimos nada la primera vez –

-Pero eso es trabajo de la policía Ed, te estas arriesgando mucho, aparte ¿qué vas a lograr con buscarlo? –

-Se metió con ustedes – dijo rotundamente.

-Lo sé, Emmet y Rose están muy enfadados por eso, pero no andan arriesgándose en las calles buscándolo, dime ¿qué vas hacer cuando los encuentres? –

-Partirle su cara, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo–

-Es que… ni siquiera Emmet esta tan molesto como tú, fue a Rose a la que drogo, su novia y ve tu a saber que… –

-Emmet también me regaño, pero me dijo que en cuanto supiera algo no me fuera contra de él, que le hablara para también darle su merecido, a parte eras su objetivo Bella, él quería algo contigo –

-Solo era…-

-Bella, solo con poner atención a los detalles que nos dio Rose, era obvio que quería algo contigo y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados a esperar que te haga algo –

-Ed, pero no tienes porque hacerlo –

-Tú me importas mucho, no voy a dejar que ese tipo se acerque nuevamente a ti, siempre te voy a proteger pequeña y por lo mismo, si tienes algún detalle, algo que nos ayude para evitar que él tenga algún acercamiento –

Sus palabras me reconfortaban y al mismo tiempo me confundían, era como que una reacción exagerada, nunca se había comportado así, ni siquiera cuando fue lo de Erik o cuando Alice y Taylor empezaron una relación a escondidas de todos, claro a excepción de mí.

-Yo no sé qué decir – y era la pura verdad.

-No tienes que decir nada- de repente Edward se puso frente a mí y me dejo entre el auto y él, dejándome sentir su cercanía, provocando que mi estómago diera un vuelco –solo prométeme que vas a tener cuidado – él acaricio mi mejilla sutilmente con la punta de sus dedos, como si temiera que yo me moviera, mientras que yo solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de dicha caricia –que no vas a dejar que ningún imbécil se acerque a ti – al abrir los ojos lo tenía aún más cerca.

-¿Qué…? – yo no podía decir nada, sentía que la respiración me podía fallar en cualquier momento al tenerlo tan cerca; no sabía si él era consciente de todo el efecto que causaba en mí, de que me podía pedir lo que fuera y yo se lo daría, aunque sabía que eso era un gran error.

-¿Sabes? Creo que he sido un gran idiota – susurro sin despegarse de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – alcance a decir rápidamente, para después escuchar su risa.

-Pues por muchas cosas, primero por cómo me he comportado los últimos días, pero he sido más idiota por…- mi teléfono interrumpió su frase, el sonido de que alguien me hablaba le corto la inspiración – contesta, puede ser algo importante – odie mi teléfono porque él se alejó para dejarme mover.

En cuanto saque el teléfono, me arrepentí de haber interrumpido a Edward, debido a que la sonriente cara de Jacob aparecía en la pantalla, la cara que puso Edward fue de total desagrado, que digo desagrado, era más como desaprobación, incluso al verlo, sentí que su cara me preguntaba si iba a contestar, pero cuando menos cuenta me di, estaba ya hablando con Jake.

* * *

UPS LAMENTO DEJARLO ASÍ PERO CREO QUE FUE UN BUEN CORTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESPERO PARA EL VIERNES SUBIRLES EL NUEVO CAPITULO. SALUDOS Y NUEVAMENTE MIL DISCULPAS.

ATTE. GOMTUZADEPOTTER.


	5. Creciendo Cap 5

HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO. SE QUE HABÍA DICHO QUE LOS SUBIA EL DÍA VIERNES, PERO YA SABEN COMO SOY. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN ESPERO COMENTARIOS, PARA DARME UNA IDEA

* * *

Capítulo 5

-Hola extraña, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo mi amigo alegremente.

-Hola… pues que te puedo decir, todo tranquilo – _hasta hace un momento que tenía a Edward a escasos centímetros._

-Bella quiero invitarte a cenar, y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta, tenemos que hablar y espero que hayas pensando lo que platicamos ayer –

-Jake yo… - voltea a ver a Edward que me veía fijamente, era claro que estaba escuchando lo que decía Jake.

-Oh vamos no empieces con tus excusas, Bella se es joven una sola vez, necesitas divertirte, vivir, no siempre puedes estar metida en ese departamento, desde que Alice se fue sales menos – estaba claro que Ed estaba muy molesto por la interrupción, mas con el percance del día anterior.

-Sí, pero… mira Jake estoy ocupada –

-Sí, seguramente con tus tareas, pero te hablaba para que me hicieras un espacio, en verdad Bella quiero que platiquemos, yo quiero que entiendas que no tuve nada que ver con los rumores, lamento mucho eso, pero por favor dame una oportunidad, quiero algo en serio contigo – el bufido que salió de Edward me confirmo que en verdad estaba escuchando perfectamente; él se alejó y empezó a ver el paisaje que teníamos al frente.

\- Te parece que te hable en un rato, en verdad estoy en algo… importante – necesitaba finalizar esta llamada y terminar de aclarar que era lo que pasaba con Edward, porque empezaba a ver señales, pero señales que no quería que más adelante me decepcionaran.

-Bien, espero tu llamada, por favor no lo olvides todo lo que he dicho –

-Claro que no, te marco más tarde, adiós – sin más, no espere a que dijera nada, porque de ser así nunca terminaría esta llamada.

-¿Jacob te pidió que fueras su novia? – su pregunta hizo que me sonrojara.

-Bueno… no, pero él… - sentía que mis mejillas ardían hasta más no poder, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que él me había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿vas a salir con él? Aun después de lo que invento – Nuevamente tenia al Edward enfurecido.

-Él no tuvo nada que ver con ese rumor, fueron sus amigos y no entiendo por qué te pones así – dije molesta por su reacción, como si yo no tuviera derecho a tener una relación.

-¡porque no soporto que este cerca de ti! – el arranque de Edward me sorprendió, más cuando me dejo nuevamente encerrada entre el auto y su cuerpo; él estaba agachado para poder tener nuestros rostros a la misma altura – hace un momento te decía que yo era un gran idiota, lo soy porque… después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que ha pasado contigo, no he tenido el valor para decirte que… me gustas – parpadee varias veces, _¿acaso dijo que yo le gusto?_ Se me hacía increíble lo que me estaba diciendo - me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho desde el primer momento que me di cuenta, que eso fue meses atrás, he sido un idiota contigo y ahora que veo a todos estos tipos… buscándote, no puedo quedarme callado –

-pero… - mi cuerpo en esta ocasión no solo hormigueaba por su cercanía, sino también por sus palabras, _¿había escuchado yo bien? ¿No era uno de esos sueños que solía tener? -_ ¿meses atrás? – fue lo único que puede decir, quería enterarme de todo, quería saber que era lo que él pensaba de mí y a donde quería que llegáramos con esta conversación.

-Desde verano – Edward acaricio mi brazo, llevando el hormigueo de mi cuerpo al máximo – cuando estuvimos en casa, en esa fiesta que organizo el amigo de Jass –

-¿Qué? ¿Desde verano? –después de superar su caricia, registre la información.

-Si, Bells he sido un idiota, porque… tuve que ver como otro chico te buscaba para darme cuenta lo importante que eres para mí – yo recordaba que en la fiesta había estado con Marco, un amigo de Jass, pero nada que importara, simplemente bailamos un poco y él se la paso hablando de sus cosas, de hecho el chico era muy ególatra – y ahora, odio que me haya pasado esto, que no haya sido yo… quien te buscara antes de Jacob, mas con el antecedente de aquella fiesta –

-no puedo creer esto – yo procesaba la información, pero tener a Edward pegado a mí no ayudaba mucho, él impedía que me concentrara, más cuando pasaba el dorso de su mano una y otra vez sobre mi brazo, con un toque sutil y placentero.

-Bella yo sé que… hay algo entre nosotros, lo siento, sé que no te… soy indiferente, pero mis dudas siempre surgen cuando tú estás con alguien más, cuando tú te refieres a mi como amigo o incluso como hermano, no sé muy bien si me estoy dando a entender – yo siempre me había dado cuenta de lo perceptivo e intuitivo que era Edward y ese era mi temor, que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él y me rechazara.

-pero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? – aun no me explicaba esto, primero todo el extraño y absurdo problema de James, después todo los comentarios estúpidos que Edward había escuchado sobre Jacob y yo, agregándole que él habló tan solo ayer para pedirme algo más que ser amigos y luego el extraño comportamiento de Edward, para rematar con esto que era, algo como de un sueño, algo que nunca creí posible.

-Tenía miedo, no quiero que te alejes de mí – él tomo una bocanada grande de aire – creí que si salía con otras chicas dejaría de pensar en ti de esa manera, no quería aceptar esto porque nos conocemos de años y me rehusaba a que cambiaran las cosas, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir así, ya no quiero tu amistad, yo ya te veo con otros ojos, ya no somos más aquellos niños que se molestaban mutuamente cuando ibas hacer la tarea con Alice o que jugaban con las bicicletas por las tardes de verano, no, ahora tu eres una mujer hermosa e interesante a la que quiero mucho –

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a respirar con dificulta, sentía mi garganta con un nudo, mi reacción estaba siendo absurda y a la vez descontrolada, por lo que simplemente me estire y me colgué de su cuello para plantar mis labios sobre los suyos, experimentar lo que tantas veces me imagine, de una y mil formas, sentir los labios de Edward Cullen sobre los míos.

Deje de pensar, sólo me enfoque a la sensación, que no se quedó sólo en mis labios, al contrario, al tener el contacto con él, fue que mi cuerpo sintió las tan mencionadas mariposas en el estómago, ese aleteo de plenitud y satisfacción, sensación que no había tenido con nadie más, dejándome claro que Edward siempre había sido diferente en todos los sentidos, que él era lo que yo siempre había deseado.

Él me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, apretando aún más nuestras bocas, mordisqueando mí labio inferior pidiendo acceso para su lengua, el cual de inmediato obtuvo. Fue un beso tierno, a pesar de que mi reacción en un principio fue algo… excedida, pero el roce de nuestras bocas fue tomando su tiempo, disfrutando cada movimiento y tratando de intuir lo que haría el otro. Era perfecto.

Sentir como me envolvía con sus brazos, de una manera protectora, tierna y a la vez posesiva; sentir sus tersos labios con movimientos certeros y audaces, hacía que todo se potencializara en mí, que las mariposas viajaran no solo por mi estómago, sino por el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Oh Bella – dijo en cuanto rompimos el beso, abrazándome, que digo abrazándome, prácticamente levantándome entre sus brazos para enterrar su rostro en mi cuello, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el momento que decidí responderle con un beso – creo que ese beso dice mucho más – murmuro sobre mi cuello, logrando estremecerme.

-creo que… si – dije entre risas por la situación, pero al mismo tiempo de nervios, porque no tenía la menor idea que decir, que agregar a mi demostrativa confesión de que yo también ya no lo veo como amigo.

-Espero me perdones por ser un imbécil – dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla – de verdad debí haber hablado contigo antes, no debí dejar que mis celos fueran creciendo, bien dicen que hablando se entiende la gente –

-¿celos? – aun no me la creía que él estuviera celoso, bueno si me había dado cuenta de sus ojos furiosos con Jacob, incluso con Mike, pero yo pensaba que era algo más de amistad, de protección, como lo era con Alice.

-Pues claro pequeña, de verdad que tú me hiciste ver mi suerte, sabía que era una persona celosa, pero tu… más bien esos chicos a tu alrededor hicieron que me diera cuenta que soy extremadamente celoso –

-Pero que me dices de todas esas chicas – si estábamos en esas, era momento de hablarlo, pero eso no me impedía tocar sus brazos que me tenían agarrada por la cintura – no sabes cómo me fastidia Tania – la risa que emitió fue como música para mis oídos.

-Quiero que se sepas que… solo tú me interesas – Edward empezó a dar pequeños besos a mis labios entre cada palabra – no quiero estar lejos de ti en ningún momento, me gustas mucho – definitivamente Edward sabía muy bien lo que hacía, porque ahora me estaba hablando al oído, provocando que temblara por la sensación, agarrándome con fuerza a sus brazos.

-Tú también… me gustas – medio arme la frase, me sentía toda una novata en esto, como si nunca hubiera besado a un chico o nunca hubiera tenido un hombre tan cerca, nunca me imaginé que él fuera tan… romántico, me había percatado que era tierno y cariñoso, en cuestión de amistad, pero nunca lo había visto tratando alguna chica como lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

-Hemos sido unos tontos, por no hablar antes – me susurro – bueno pero tu… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Si tú estabas interesada en mí de la misma manera que yo de ti –

Abrí mucho mis ojos, sin saber muy bien que contestar, sintiendo que mis mejillas se coloreaban más – es que, yo te veía que salías con muchas chicas, yo pensé que tu solo me veías como amiga y la verdad nunca intente nada porque me daba miedo fracturar nuestra amistad por decirte lo que sentía –

-algo muy similar a lo que yo pensaba, pero lo bueno es que hemos hablado – Edward iba besando mi mentón hasta llegar a mi mejilla y finalizar en mis labios, que lo recibieron con gusto.

Nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde en el mirador, platicando, analizando y riendo por lo absurdo que era todo, por ser unos inseguros; pero tuvimos que regresar a la ciudad cuando el estómago de Edward hizo demasiado ruido, exigiendo alimento y debo admitir que yo también estaba algo famélica.

Hable con Jacob cuando estábamos en el departamento de Edward, él simplemente me miraba atentamente mientras calentaba algo de comida y yo trataba de explicarle a Jacob que no me era posible salir con él, que lamentaba mucho todo, pero que le explicaría posteriormente que era lo que pasaba, me sentía muy incómoda con la situación de explicar que acababa de empezar una relación con Edward, una relación que había surgido de la nada prácticamente, así que no le di muchos detalles a pesar de que él insistió mucho para saber mi negativa a salir a cenar.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que nunca más podrás salir con él? – dijo Edward al pasarme un plato con abundante comida.

-¿Qué? Pero él es mi amigo, claro que saldré con él – Edward me lanzo una mirada de miedo – claro simplemente como amigos – él gruño y negó con la cabeza.

-pues no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, porque definitivamente él no te ve como amiga –

-pero es algo que le voy aclarar, ya dependerá de él – empecé a comer - ¿Dónde está Emmet?

-no me cambies el tema Isabella – levante la vista hacia él, contadas eran las veces que me llamaba por mi nombre completo – debiste decirle que ahora tienes novio – él continuo con su plato – un novio muy celoso – murmuro.

-Es obvio que le voy a decir, pero creo que hay cosas que no se pueden decir por teléfono, más si estoy cancelando una invitación para aclarar una proposición que me hizo apenas ayer que no tenía novio –

-¿tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy? – su tono de voz cambio totalmente, evitando seguir discutiendo.

-No, solo es leer unas páginas para debatir en clase – me encogí de hombros -¿Por qué?-

-Porque podemos ver una película o si quieres podemos ir algún lugar a tomar café o caminar-

-Mmm me gusta más la idea de la película, sabes que son mi debilidad –

-El cine y los libros, son tus debilidades – la sonrisa que me regalo Edward no tenían precio, tanto que estuve a punto de decirle que él era otra de mis debilidades – vamos entonces, tengo un par de películas que desde cuando quería verlas –

-Voy a mi departamento por palomitas, ¿te parece? – respondí mientras levantaba mi plato y cubiertos.

-Deja eso, lo haré más tarde y las palomitas no son necesarias, aquí tenemos provisiones –

Y así fue nuestra primera tarde como pareja, viendo películas, solo que en esta ocasión, Edward me abrazo, pegándome lo más posible a su cuerpo, dejando que mi brazo se enroscara sobre su cintura y en vez de comentar la película hasta desmembrarla al final como siempre lo hacíamos, nos dedicamos a besarnos hasta que escuchamos que la puerta se abría.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen? – Jasper se veía muy cansado, al grado que no noto que estábamos muy pegados y que dimos un respingo cuando entro.

-Terminando de ver una peli – contesto Ed despreocupado, totalmente diferente al Edward de días pasados.

-¿Qué tienes? Te vez…-

-Cansado, tuve un presentación hoy y ayer… bueno no dormí mucho – nuestro amigo empezaba atacar el refrigerador.

-Sigue hablando con Alice tan tarde, así llegaras lejos – Edward río.

-No molestes… - Jass se nos quedó viendo fijamente mientras comía algo de queso- ¿Dónde están Rose y Emmet? ¿Por qué están tan solos? –

-Ni idea donde anda ese par y la verdad no quiero saber – murmuro al final Edward.

-Rose tenía un examen hoy y mañana iba a empezar no sé qué rayos, me dijo que el fin de semana iba estar ocupada, se veía agobiada –

\- Seguramente esta con Emmet abajo, ese oso no la deja ni a sol ni sombra – comento Ed.

-¿y ustedes han estado solos toda la tarde? – Jasper trataba de indagar qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero eso no le impidió sonreír, como si fuera parte de alguna broma o como si se dijera a si mismo _sabía que esto pasaría._

-sip, viendo pelis y Bella comió aquí conmigo –

-Muy bien, afortunados ustedes que no tienen actividades de la escuela –

-Claro que sí, solo que sabemos acomodar nuestros tiempos, así que por el momento me retiro, tengo una lectura pendiente – dije mientras recogía el bol de palomitas.

-¿estas segura que quiere ir allá abaja? – dijo Edward.

-Mejor verifica que Emmet no este con Rose, sabes muy bien como son ese par – Sugirió Jass con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ah por Dios, no pongan imágenes en mi cabeza – negué y reí al mismo tiempo – suficiente tengo con… - preferí no seguir hablando.

-¿Los has visto? – los ojos de Jass y Edward estaban exageradamente abiertos.

-¡No! Bueno… - sentí como los colores se me subían a las mejillas – solo me tope un día con Emmet… -

-Oh Dios, no sigas – alego Edward, mientras que Jass solo empezó a carcajearse.

-¿estaba desnudo? – dijo Jass

-No preguntes Jasper – le regaño Edward.

-Bueno me voy, mañana tengo clase y quede con Alice que mañana al salir de clases la veía en Skype –

-te acompaño, si quieres verificamos que no este Emmet ahí antes de entrar – Edward tomaba mis cosas que estaban en el sillón - ¿le vas a contar a Alice? –

-por supuesto, o… ¿quieres decirle tú? -

-No, lo mejor es que tú lo hagas –

-decir qué – Jass seguía comiendo.

-que Bella es mi novia – en ese momento Ed me jalo hacia él y me abrazo. Yo sentí como mis mejillas nuevamente se enrojecieron.

-Vaya, ya era hora – Jass sonrío sinceramente.

-¿Cómo que ya era hora? – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues…- dudo nuestro amigo – que ya tuvieran una relación estable ambos, alguien al que llamar novio o novia –

Ambos nos vimos, meditando sus palabras, a la vez que intentábamos convencernos de que decía la verdad.

* * *

N/A: A VECES ME PREGUNTO SI DE VERDAD SOMOS TAN CIEGOS, JIJIJI PERO CREO LAS INSEGURIDADES SON LAS QUE PROVOCAN ESAS SITUACIONES DE NO VER QUE PODEMOS TENER A LA PERSONA INDICADA FRETE A NUESTRA NARIZ. SALUDOS Y EN SESPERA DE SUS COMENTARIOS.


	6. Creciendo Cap 6

UFFF, YO ESPERABA ENTRAR ANTES PARA DESEARLES MILES DE COSAS, PERO BUENO EN VISTA DE QUE NO ME FUE POSILBE, SIMPLEMENTE ME QUEDA DECIRLES, FELIZ AÑO A TODOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

* * *

Capitulo 6

Emmet y Rose se enteraron hasta el día siguiente ya en la tarde noche, gracias a un comentario que hizo Alice cuando hablaba con Rose por Skype frente a Emmet, así que los reclamos no faltaron por parte de nuestros amigos por no haberse enterado antes que nuestra amiga que está más lejos, de hecho Rose fue la que más molesta estaba, por no contarle en cuanto pasaron las cosas, no me hablo el resto del día. Mientras que para Alice no fue novedad cuando yo le conté con ilusión la tarde que había pasado con su hermano.

-Bella es algo que iba pasar tarde que temprano, y más después de todo lo que me contaste del comportamiento territorial de mi hermano – fue lo que me dijo. Aunque posteriormente me entere que amenazo a Edward, diciéndole que pobre de él si yo derramaba alguna lagrima por su culpa o alguna de sus amiguitas que acostumbraban a buscarlo.

Por otra parte resulto que Jacob no se tomó muy bien la noticia de mi relación con Edward, me dijo que pensara bien las cosas, qué Edward lo hacía solo por fastidiar y no porque en verdad quisiera estar conmigo, dijo que él había tenido su oportunidad y la desaprovecho años atrás, que no se le hacía justa la decisión que había tomado. Yo no sabía que decir, era algo muy extraño, principalmente porque sus comentarios no me gustaron para nada, solo esperaba que él analizara sus palabras y pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, aunque tendría que esperar a que eso pasara, a que él terminara dando el paso para buscarme.

-No dudes que ahora vuelvas estar en boca de todos en la facultad – me dijo Emmet.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – deje de escribir el ensayo en el que estaba sumergida. Emmet, Rose y yo estábamos en la biblioteca central, ellos con sus proyectos finales y yo esperando a que Edward saliera de sus clases, mientras hacía mis tareas para tener todo el fin de semana libre con él.

-Porque hiciste enojar a Jacob, entonces no dudes que vaya con sus amigotes y haga algún comentario al respecto, tan casual como cuando dijo que quería todo contigo –

-Oh Emmet no sabemos de dónde salió todo eso – proteste mientras me ponía de nuevo a escribir, lo que era cierto es que si había comentarios sobre mi persona, porque el día que llegue a la facultad de mi novio y amigo, varios chicos me veían insistentemente, hasta que me encontré a Emmet.

-Pues si a Edward o a mi nos llega algún comentario mal intencionado no dudes que te defenderemos –

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que se estén metiendo en problemas por tonterías –

-Suficiente tienen con que la mayoría de los chicos no los vean con buenos ojos por lo que paso con James – dijo Rose al levantar la vista de su computadora – como para que ahora anden golpeado chicos que no conectan el cerebro con su boca -

-No puedo creer, sigo sin entender esa actitud de sus compañeros – negué molesta.

-Es más, que vean que les ayudamos a sus bolsillos, no han consumido drogas últimamente, porque por lo que me dijo Alex, el tipo tiene mucho rato que no aparece- aclaro Emmet

-pues como va aparecer, he visto más patrullas por la universidad – Rose seguía concentrada en su computadora.

-Y aparte no se va arriesgar que Edward o yo lo veamos, incluso Jass – Emmet se tronaba los nudillos, como si estuviera dispuesto a lanzar puñetazos.

-Emm deberían de dejar de pensar así, no saben si ese tipo este armado o tenga algún compañero con él, mira que anda cargando mucho dinero para que ande solo – quise nuevamente disuadirlo.

-No Bella, más vale que ese idiota se cuide de que no me lo encuentre, no le voy a perdonar lo que le hizo a mi bebé y también no quiero que se te vuelva acercar por nada del mundo – Mi amigo tenía una vena muy protectora, más bien los Cullen tenían esa vena protectora, porque tanto Alice como Edward eran iguales.

-osito, mejor guarda silencio me estas desconcentrando – Rose jalo a su novio para calmarlo como solo ella sabía, con un dulce beso.

-Ni en la biblioteca se dejan de meter mano – dijo de repente mi novio atrás de mí.

-Ya te quiero ver – le contesto Emmet – aquí esta Bella súper apurada para ir hacer no sé qué cosas contigo el fin de semana – la sonrisa de Emmet no tenía precio, se veía la burla en su cara.

-Pues hoy vamos a empezar con un maratón de películas, mañana haremos caminata y tal vez algo de descenso, si Bella quiere - fue genial que Edward tuviera una respuesta tan rápida para el burlón de su primo.

-Cómo es que tienen tiempo para hacer esas cosas, ¿Qué no tienen exámenes y proyectos finales?- Rose se veía molesta.

-yo empecé esta semana, los que quedan para la siguiente ya están más tranquilos – contesto Ed

-y yo ya tengo casi todos mis ensayos y mis pendientes, solo espero instrucciones de uno de mis profesores para concluir un trabajo, exámenes hasta finales de la siguiente semana solamente tengo dos, fueron más practicas las calificaciones –

-así que envídienos, porque nos vamos a disfrutar del fin de semana – Edward me abrazo y dio un fugaz beso – vamos pequeña es hora de empezar ese maratón, aparte hay que pasar por comida chatarra –

-todo lo que he ganado con Bella al salir a correr, lo estará perdiendo con tu comida poco saludable – protesto mi amiga, pero aun así con una enorme sonrisa.

-Va, mi novia no necesita nada de tu comida saludable –

-¿Novia? – Oímos a nuestra espalda – vaya Ed no sabía que tu… bueno que tu e Isabella fueran algo – Tania tenia cara de pocos amigos, ni que decir de la mirada que me lanzo en ese momento.

-No somos algo Tania – contesto mi novio mientras tomaba mi mano – Bella y yo somos novios – ella estaba muy descolocada, el ver su cara era algo… divertido, porque definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba, aparte ella desde el incidente en la fiesta con James, se la pasaba atacándome diciéndome Nerd, ñoña o empujándome cuando pasaba a mi lado.

-Pues… yo pensé que ustedes eran amigos, no amigos con derechos o algo así, vaya Isabella tan mojigata que siempre te comportas, aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, siempre les das entrada a los chicos, era de esperarse –

-¿Qué? – dije molesta, porque la descripción que ella daba era la suya.

-bueno Edward cuando te aburras y descubras bien quien es en realidad Isabella, no dudes en buscarme – dijo la muy zorra ignorándome.

-Oye zorrona – Rose ya estaba de pie – discúlpate –

-Jóvenes, por favor estamos en un biblioteca – nos dijo la encargada que había llegado sin darnos cuenta.

-Tania creo que tus comentarios están fuera de lugar – le dijo Edward, que me apretaba con fuerza mi mano.

-ok, me voy, recuerda lo que dije – la muy descarada le guiño un ojo y se fue caminando, mientras que Emmet tomaba a Rose de la mano para sentarla nuevamente.

-no puedo creer que le permitas que te hable así – Rose me veía muy molesta, como si yo hubiera sido quien la ofendió – necesitas ponerle un alto, yo te ayudo –

-Rose, Bella no se va meter en problemas por esa chica – le dijo Edward.

-Pues todo es tu culpa, porque esa tipa la ha molestado desde siempre por ti, a ver si te parece que un día salga lastimada por su culpa, porque déjame te dijo algo –

-Rose, basta – dije

-Esa tipa le dice de cosas a Bella y hasta la empuja en cuanto tiene oportunidad y todo porque tú en algún momento le diste entrada – _auch, eso no me gusto_.

-Pequeña, ¿eso es cierto? – Edward estaba molesto.

-pues… ella siempre ha sido muy especial, y sí, siempre que tiene oportunidad me molesta –

-Y no quiero ni imaginar cómo te va estar poniendo el pie ahora que sabe que Edward y tu son pareja – dijo mi amiga volviendo a su lugar.

-voy hablar con ella –

-¡no! –dije apresurada – lo que menos quiero es que tengas contacto con ella, lo mejor es ignorarla, eso le molesta a ella porque siempre quiere que todo mundo le haga reverencia, así que lo mejor es dejarla de lado y no quiero que tu… - solo pensar que Edward hablara con ella sin mi presencia me ponía muy celosa, porque sabía que Tania era capaz de cualquier cosa – no hagamos esto más grande, mejor vámonos y disfrutemos nuestro fin de semana, ya me encargare de ella cuando estemos en la facultad, mientras olvidémosla –

-ok, pero no permitiré que te sientas mal por su culpa o vaya pasar algún accidente por su culpa –

-Vámonos ya, y deja de pensar en tonterías, empecemos nuestro excelente fin de semana – bese a Ed esperando que Tania aun estuviera por aquí para verlo.

-agh largo de aquí, empalagosos, fuera – renegó Rose – que tengo mucho trabajo –

Cuando salimos de la biblioteca, fue un gustazo ver a Tania y su séquito de seguidoras viendo cómo Edward me llevaba de la mano y caballerosamente llevaba mis cosa, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de desconcierto de todas y también como volteaban a verla esperando ver alguna reacción por parte de ella, que simplemente me vio demostrando todo su rencor que me tenía.

-Bella quita esa sonrisa- me murmuró Ed.

-no lo puedo evitar, desde el minuto uno que puso sus ojos en ti se ganó mi descontento hacia su persona-

-ay pequeña, qué voy hacer contigo - la sonrisa de Edward era contagiosa.

Al regresar el domingo por la tarde a mi apartamento de un día lleno de muchas actividades me sentía exhausta; no era la clásica chica deportista, incluso era algo torpe, pero Edward era un chico con mucha energía así que me obligó a seguirle el ritmo, fuimos hacer descenso, un poco de senderismo y me llevó por bicicleta por una parte del bosque que me encanto.

-si Rose no me hubiera obligado a salir a correr con ella los últimos días, definitivamente no te hubiera podido seguir el ritmo, fue agotador- dije mientas me dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-oh vamos, fue divertido- Edward no tardó en seguirme, sentándose en el mismo sofá y poniendo mis piernas sobre su regazo.

-eso no lo niego, pase un excelente fin de semana, pero ahora muero de hambre y por una ducha caliente para relajar mis músculos –

-tomate una aspirina antes de dormir para que descanses bien y mañana no te sientas adolorida-

-si lo haré, pero primero necesitamos comer algo, veré qué puedo preparar –

-no pequeña, mejor pedimos pizza o algo así – él nuevamente me empujo para recostarme.

-esta vez no tengo objeción, dejaré que me consientas – le dije

-¿y puedo consentirte con algunos besos? – Edward se movió tan rápido que no supe como hizo para estar sobre mí, acoplando nuestros cuerpos en el sillón para que no me aplastará y al mismo tiempo, no quedara volando o a punto de caer.

Conforme avanzaban los días, nuestra relación era más adictiva, no importaba que hubiéramos pasado tiempo juntos el día anterior, siembre nos buscábamos, cualquier roce, caricia o beso nos invitaba a estar cerca uno del otro. Al fin habíamos dejado nuestros miedos atrás, nuestras inseguridades, entendiéndonos a la perfección, platicando y al mismo tiempo conociéndonos como pareja, obviamente el conocernos de años había sido una gran ventaja.

-Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de esto – agarre el cuello a Edward para besarlo y pedir de inmediato acceso a su boca, para poder jugar con esa lengua que hacía que mi estómago se llenara de miles de mariposas.

-al contrario, quiero más – dijo Edward regresándome el beso con más apremio – y me alegra escuchar eso – tener el aliento de Ed susurrando sobre mi boca era una de las cosas más deliciosas, percibir su respiración, notar que él también me deseaba como yo lo hacía a él, provocaba que mi corazón palpitara a gran velocidad – porque yo tampoco me voy a cansar de esto – siguió con sus susurros – no sé cómo me pude resistir a no estar de esta manera contigo –

-Edward – susurre, acariciando su rostro, tratando de no dejar escapar por alto ninguna sensación, mientras que Edward colocó su mano sobre mi cintura, pero por debajo de mi blusa.

Nunca me iba a imaginar que un simple toque como ese provocaría un hormigueo tan grande, no sabía aun porque él me causaba semejantes sensaciones, porque sus simples besos o roces hacían que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera.

-Te… - él dudo sobre todo porque escuchamos como Rose metía la llave dentro de la cerradura – oportuna como siempre- Ambos nos levantamos y arreglamos un poco nuestras ropas y aspecto en general.

-Oye no dijiste que íbamos a comer pizza o algo así – trate de actuar normal, porque si Rose venía con Emmet las burlas no pararían.

-Cierto, vamos pequeña pásame ese menú que tienen para ordenar, muero de hambre –

-Oh ya están aquí – dijo mi amiga que venía cargada de libros.

-Prácticamente acabamos de llegar, vamos a ver qué comemos, ¿gustas? – le dije

-No vengo de comer con Emmet, pero decidí mejor venir a trabajar porque él no me deja en paz, me distrae mucho, es imposible tenerlo quieto, aparte él también tiene cosas que hacer –

-y mas que han flojeado al no ir a varias de sus clases, por andar de paseo – le argumento Edward; Rose solo le hizo un gesto, pero no negó sus escapadas con Emmet meses atrás.

Al terminar la pizza Edward decidió irse a su departamento, puesto que tanto él como yo moríamos por una ducha caliente, a parte ambos teníamos uno que otro pendiente de la escuela, así que después de pasar un excelente fin de semana, fue extraño quedarme sola en mi habitación, pero a la vez fue algo desconcertante que necesitara estar tanto tiempo con él, era algo que me estaba empezando a dar miedo.

* * *

N/A ESTOY TRATANDO DE DIRIGIR ESTO HACIA EL FINAL, PORQUE SEGUN YO IBA A SER CORTO, PERO SIN DARME CUENTA ME ESTOY EXTENDIENDO MUCHO, PORQUE DEJEN LES PLATICO QUE EN ESTAS VACACIONES PUDE ESCRIBIR UN POCO Y YA TENGO EL FIC AVANZADO, SOLO FALTA REVISARLO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE PRONTO LES ESTE SUBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. UN ABRAZO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS.


	7. Creciendo Cap 7

HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Capítulo 7

La escuela nos mantuvo muy ocupados los siguientes días, al menos en mi caso, porque me dejaron varios ensayos, así que estuve saliendo tarde de la universidad; el problema fue, que constantemente me encontraba con Tanía en los pasillos, y no faltaban sus comentarios nada oportunos como _hay hombres que se conforman con poco_ o _aun no entiendo que te ve,_ pero el que más me molesto fue cuando estaba yo muy concentrada en la biblioteca y no la sentí llegar, por lo que se sentó a un lado.

-Vaya, veo que al fin Edward se cansó de ti ¿he? – la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía esta mujer era muy molesta para mí – volviste a ser el ratoncito de biblioteca que siempre has sido –

-no sabes…-

-seguramente no estas a la altura de las necesidades de Edward – me interrumpió, logrando que su comentario me fastidiara – un hombre como él necesita a una mujer atrevida, por eso él me ha buscado –

-eso es mentira, ya quisieras – le respondí.

-pues me mandó un mensaje, quieres verlo – me quede paralizada, ¿Cómo era posible que Edward le mandara mensajes a esta tipa? Sabiendo que no la soportaba en absoluto, a parte ¿Qué clase de mensaje? La sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujó en la cara de Tania evidenciaba que en verdad me estaban contrariando sus comentarios.

-me dijo que necesitaba algo de acción, que quería verme, incluso menciono que estaba aburrido –

-no te creo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-te puedo mostrar el mensaje si gustas – en ese momento saco su teléfono y vi la fotografía que había subido en su muro de Facebook hace unas semanas, la tenía como fondo de pantalla.

-No tengo que ver nada, sé que él no te ha mandado nada, será mejor que nos dejes en paz, porque aunque no te guste, mi relación con Edward va muy bien – me apresure a decirle, tratando de controlar mi tono para que no notara lo afectada que me sentía por sus comentarios.

-pues eso es lo que tú crees, pero créeme, Ed se está cansando de ti, eres muy…. – ella puso su mano en barbilla, como si estuviera meditando muy bien que decir, era evidente que se estaba burlando de mí, que lo único que quería era hacerme enfadar, lo cual en verdad estaba pasando – ingenua y aburrida, simplona –

-sabes que Tania, no vine aquí para que me molestaras, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no voy a permitir que sigas con esta tontería…-

-Mira yo solo quería mostrarte esto, para que de una vez por todas te retires con la poca dignidad que te pueda quedar – ella estiro su teléfono, mostrándome la pantalla donde había una conversación con Edward, en la cual claramente pude ver que él le ponía que si se podían ver, debido a que estaba aburrido y quería salir y hacer algo interesante.

-no…- intente tomar el teléfono, pero en ese momento Tania lo alejo.

-lo ves, él quiere verme – la mirada de satisfacción que tenía Tania hacia que me sintiera peor, me sentía totalmente traicionada y al mismo tiempo me preguntaba por qué me haría algo así Edward, sobre todo porque nuestra relación iba muy bien, o al menos eso pensaba yo, ¿era por qué no habíamos tenido sexo? ¿Eso era lo que buscaba de Tania?

-bueno mejor me voy, cuídate mucho, afuera empieza hacer mucho frio – la burla de Tania me puso al límite, así que lo único que hice fue tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo de ese lugar, no me importo pasar golpeando a unos chicos que entraban en la biblioteca.

Estaba fuera de mí, ¿Cómo era posible que Tania lograra afectarme de esta manera? ¿Por qué Edward haría algo así? Yo le dije que fuera sincero conmigo, lo platicamos mucho en los últimos días, le pedí que si algo no le parecía de mi o alguna circunstancia que le molestara me dijera, siempre le he pedio que hablemos y que las cosas queden claras; y sobre todo, ¿Por qué con Tania?, él sabía muy bien que no soportaba a esta tipa, sabía lo de sus agresiones constantes, tanto de ella como de sus fieles amigas.

No, tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar todo este asunto, tenía que enfrentarlo, decirle todo lo que esa mujer me había dicho, esto no podía quedarse así, necesitaba respuestas.

Justo cuando saque mi celular para ubicar a Edward y poder hablar con él, una voz grave e inesperada hizo que saltara y que mi celular saliera volando -¿Por qué estas llorando guapa? – dijo la voz.

-oh Dios – dije al momento que me volteaba y veía como James recogía mi celular. Traía una gorra y una bufanda que ocultaba parte de su rostro, pero sabía que era él, por su voz y su forma de verme.

-Isabella Swan – dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras me dejaba paralizada porque sabía no solo mi nombre, si no también mi apellido.

-James – susurre.

-Así es, al fin puedo verte sin que estés rodeada de esos chicos, dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esas lagrimas? – yo no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, en algún momento de mi análisis a todo lo que había pasado con Tania, supongo que empecé a derramar lágrimas.

-yo… ese no es tu asunto, podrías darme mi celular – le dije mientras empezaba a ubicar donde estaba, ver si había alguien a nuestro alrededor.

-no hasta que me digas qué pasa, has peleado con tu novio seguramente – James seguía sonriendo y yo asombrada por toda la información que tenía este hombre de mí.

-no… no es asunto tuyo –

-créeme guapa, no vale la pena que llores por tonterías, por niñerías, pero si quieres puedo darle un par de puntapiés a ese tal Edward –

-¿Cómo sabes…? – empecé a caminar hacia atrás, tratando de alejarme de este hombre, porque de algo que si estaba totalmente segura era que, tenía que buscar un lugar seguro, ver si pasaba alguien o salir corriendo, porque no era muy buena idea estar con James a solas.

-Bella, Bella, tengo muchos amigos aquí en el campus, el problema es que tus amigos hicieron que me alejara de ellos – James había cambiado su expresión – mis días han sido más complicados desde que a ti y tus fabulosos amigos se les ocurrió ir con la poli por lo de aquella fiesta – James empezó a caminar hacia mí.

-¿Qué esperabas? Le diste esa mierda a Rose – yo seguía caminando tratando de alejarme de él, pero al mismo tiempo con precaución de no darle la espalda, por lo que tenía que ir con mucho cuidado, más que no era muy hábil.

-apuesto a que si no hubieran llegado ese día tus amigos, nos la hubiéramos pasado bomba, incluso Rose pudo disfrutar más del efecto, pero claro… -

-eres un idiota- lo interrumpí - como puedes estar por la vida tan tranquilo mientras le haces tanto daño a todos esos chicos – en verdad me estaba enfadando mucho, no sabía si era más mi temor porque este tipo me tenía bien checada y no había ninguna alma para ayudarme o más mi enojo por estar en frente de una persona tan despreciable.

-ellos me buscan, yo solo les doy lo que me piden, cada quien toma sus propias decisiones –

-¿Cómo esa chica Victoria? ¿he? – no sabía porque seguía hablando con él, lo mejor era correr y buscar ayuda.

-Ella empezó, solo que no supo terminar lo que emprendió, aparte que hay niñas que no se saben divertir, pero estoy seguro que tu si sabes muy bien, te voy a ser sincero Bella, me gustas mucho – a estas alturas ya tenía a James demasiado cerca - te he estado observando por muchos meses y cada día que pasa, más me gustas –

-no estoy interesada, regrésame mi celular y mejor vete, si… si alguna patrulla te ve por aquí – en verdad empezaba a escucharse el pánico en mi voz.

-bah, ellos ya se cansaron de pasar por aquí, siempre pasa, ¿Por qué crees que hago tan buenos negocios por aquí? A parte que tengo muchos clientes, la poli deja de interesarse después de que se calman las cosas –

-Vete James – repetí mientras discretamente empezaba a buscar el gas pimienta que en alguna ocasión me dio Charlie, recién me había mudado aquí.

-no, he estado esperado mucho por esto, así que ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Esta vez lo tenía a escasos centímetros – vamos nena, te aseguro que la podemos pasar muy bien –

-no te, no te acerques más, solo dame mi celular y vete, no quiero problemas – yo seguía buscando el condenado gas pimienta, así que justo cuando lo había localizado, James me tomo del brazo para impedir que lo sacara.

-¿Qué estás buscando Bella? –

-Suéltame o grito – le dije ya en un tono elevado.

-no es necesario – él levanto ambas manos al aire – solo quería ver que…- no supe muy bien que paso pero cuando menos cuenta me di, tenía a James tapándome la boca y agarrándome desde atrás para inmovilizarme, yo solo me queje, tratando de despegar su mano de mi rostro – vamos, te vas a calmar, no me hagas usar algo para dormirte nena, me dijeron que puedes ser muy tranquila y pacifista – yo seguía intentando forcejear con él, me estaba empezando a quedar sin oxígeno, debido a que su mano no solo abarcaba mi boca, si no también mi nariz, lo que hacía más difícil jalar aire - aparte si las cosas no salen como yo quiero, tengo todo listo para que tus amiguitos sufran las consecuencias, ha sido muy fácil, ya que hay varios chicos que los desprecian por todo el asunto de los polis – James me estaba diciendo todo esto al oído, así que preferí mejor no moverme y empezar a razonar sus palabras y al mismo tiempo empezar a recordar todas esas tarde de autodefensa que mi papá me obligo a hacer.

-ahora vamos a caminar hacia mi coche, tú no vas intentar nada, porque de verdad te juro que las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas –

Deje que se confiara de que yo iba hacer lo que él dijera, deje que me guiara hasta el auto que decía, pero en ningún momento aflojo su agarra, incluso su mano estaba aún muy apretada sobre mi rostro, así que tenía que ser rápida aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para deshacer el amarre.

-Bien así me gusta, obediente – seguía enterrando su boca en oído para incluso después besar mi cuello, fue una sensación tan desagradable – estoy tan contento que le daré a Tania una buena dotación de éxtasis para que se divierta con tu novio – su comentario me dejo fría, ¿Por qué sabia él lo de Tania y Edward? ¿Acaso ella era su cómplice? – vamos nena camina –

Al parecer James se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al mencionar a esa zorra, porque aflojo un poco el amarre y me empujo con desesperación, así que en ese momento vi mi oportunidad para soltarme; fue una fortuna que mi celular empezara a sonar porque eso lo distrajo más de mi movimiento al enterrarle mi codo con todas las fuerzas que tenía sobre sus costillas, logrando que abriera los brazos para sobarse mientras que yo di la vuelta para enterrarle la rodilla en los bajos.

No lo dude dos veces y saque el gas pimienta de la mochila y se lo arroje, James estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que había hecho, al parecer no se imaginó que una chica de mi complexión pudiera lastimarlo de esa manera, al grado de hacerlo caer, permitiendo así sacar mi celular de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

-Edward – susurre al ver la pantalla, pero desafortunadamente no alcance a contestar, sobretodo porque James me sujetaba de una pierna con una mano, mientras que con la otra se frotaba la cara, de hecho no le importaba los ruidos que estaba haciendo llamando la atención de una pareja que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros.

-Suéltame – grite para que ellos comprendieran lo que sucedía.

-te vas a arrepentir de esto Isabella – James aun me tenía agarrada de la pierna; cuando estaba a punto de patearle el rostro con mi pierna libre mi celular volvo a sonar y esta vez conteste.

-Edward ayúdame, por favor – dije con desesperación al sentir como James esta vez me tomaba con las dos manos las piernas para hacerme caer y tratar de tomar el celular.

-¿Bella? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- alcance a oír a Edward, pero al momento que caí mi celular salió volando.

-hey tu suéltala – grito un chico – llama a emergencias – le dijo a alguien, yo tenía a James encima, era evidente que aun tenia los efectos del gas pimienta, porque aún tenía los ojos medio cerrados, así que no sintió al chico que lo levanto y lo tiro contra el adoquín, dejando caer todo su peso al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo para noquearlo.

-oh Seth cuidado – dijo una chica totalmente afectada por lo que estaba pasando y con el celular en las manos.

-pide ayuda, pide ayuda – le dije a la chica mientras yo buscaba mi celular.

-ya vienen, viene la patrulla escolar –

-¿Edward?- intente hablarle, pero al parecer con el golpe se perdió la llamada o más bien se averió porque no conectaba con nada.

El chico seguía forcejeando con James cuando la patrulla se empezaba a escuchar a lo lejos, pero James era fuerte y más grande, así que estaba por golpearlo cuando vi el gas pimienta y corrí para recuperarlo, y de esa manera ponerlo frente al rostro de James.

-No te muevas o te rocío de nuevo, así que dudo que puedas volver a ver si recibes otra descarga – Seth estaba sentado aun sombre James, tratando de impedir que se moviera.

-no te muevas desgraciado, porque no creo que puedas librarla teniendo tan cerca eso y yo no me voy a quedar con las manos cruzadas, ya viste que también puedo pegarte imbécil – James respiraba con dificultad, así que ya no hizo ningún movimiento, dejando las manos hacia arriba.

-¿estás bien? – Me dijo Seth sin dejar de ver a James después de que este permaneció inmóvil - ¿te… te hizo daño? –

-yo… no solo… - me rodee con mis brazos – él quería llevarme a su auto y… al parecer me ha estado siguiendo-

-oh que miedo - dijo la chica que venía con Seth- ¿Lo conoces? –

-No, bueno… lo vi antes en una fiesta de la facultad de unos amigos, él… vende drogas en el campus – deje de ver a James y volví intentar comunicarme con mi celular, pero no tuve resultado.

-me llamo Emily por cierto, él es Seth – se presentó la chica, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni qué hora era, me sentía totalmente desubicada y mareada.

-yo soy Isabella, mil gracias por ayudarme…- no pude seguir porque en ese momento llego la patrulla escolar y todo se volvió un lio, empezaron a llegar más personas, los oficiales metieron a James en la patrulla y empezaron hacer su interrogatorio.

Yo quería salir corriendo, me fastidiaba que la gente me viera como bicho raro o como si tuviera algo espectacular que decir o hacer.

-¡Bella! – oí a lo lejos – ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – era Edward que intentaba pasar entre la gente.

-Edward – trate de caminar hacia él pero uno de los oficiales me lo impido.

-Señorita, tenemos que ir a la delegación, para levantar una denuncia –

-Lo sé, solo déjeme hablar con mi… novio –

-Pequeña ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? – La angustia que vi en Edward bajo todas mis defensas, así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y enterar mi cabeza en su pecho – hey, hey, por favor dime que estas bien, ¿Qué sucedió? – él me abrazo con fuerza, protectoramente.

Supongo que por todo el alboroto, Edward no había visto que James era mi atacante, porque si él supiera quien estaba metido en la patrulla, seguramente hubiera intentado hacer algo más.

-Estoy bien solo – ya no podía hablar, empezaba a imaginarme todos los escenarios posibles si Seth y su amiga no me hubieran ayudado o si no hubiera podido quitarme de encima a ese tipo, así que ya no pude seguir hablando.

-Vamos señorita, tenemos que darnos prisa por favor, hay procedimientos legales – el oficial insistió.

-Sí, está bien solo… - tome un fuerte respiro – deme unos segundos –

-¿estas herida? – insistió Edward.

-no, solo raspones en las rodillas, es que caí y bueno… ¿tu cómo es que llegaste aquí? – me extraño que llegara al lugar, sobre todo porque no había podido ponerme en contacto con él.

-Cuando me contestaste y me pediste ayuda me espante mucho, yo estaba en la biblioteca, te estaba buscando, pero tú ya no estabas ahí, así que al salir te llame y bueno… solo seguí a la patrulla, aunque no tenía la certeza de que fuera en tu auxilio, pero no podía conectar nuevamente con tu número, así que solo me quedo eso – Edward me acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarme.

-Señorita por favor – nuevamente el oficial insistía.

-La llevare yo en mi auto, ¿a qué delegación hay que ir? – Edward no deshizo el abrazo al contrario me tenía protectoramente, pero lo que si era evidente es que se había dado cuenta de que era James quien estaba en la patrulla, porque si las miradas matasen, él ya estuviera aniquilado, Edward veía fijamente hacia la patrulla, veía como James lo retaba desde dentro, incluso yo temía de que en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre ese despreciable tipo.

-¿Quién es usted? – pregunto el otro oficial desde la patrulla.

-Soy el novio de Isabella, y ese maldito no es la primera vez que la molesta, así que dígame en que delegación hay que ir, porque esto no se va quedar así – sentí como Edward intentaba caminar hacia la patrulla, pero yo me resistí, en parte porque tenía que detener a Ed y también porque no quería estar cerca de James – vamos pequeña subamos al coche, está a unas cuadras de aquí –

-Oye… ¿podemos ir con ustedes? – Pregunto Seth – somos… testigos, nos han dicho que también tenemos que acompañarlos –

-y más si no queremos que Seth tenga problemas por golpear a ese tipo – agrego Emily

-Claro, es importante que vayan – contesto Ed – y chico… te agradezco mucho que ayudaras a Bella, en este momento eres mi segunda persona favorita, porque Bella siempre va ser la primera – yo sentí que un sonrojo me recorría mientras Seth sonreía y le estiraba la mano a Edward para presentarse.

* * *

N/A: UN SALUDO.


	8. Creciendo Cap 8

HOLA A TODOS, PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA DISCULPA DE TAMAÑO DEL MUNDO, SE QUE ABANDONE DE REPENTE ESTE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE FANFICTION, PERO DEBIDO A DIVERSAS SITUACIONES PERSONALES NO PUDE SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, PERO ERA UN PENDINETE QUE TENÍA QUE ME CARCOMIA , SE QUE MUCHOS YA NO RECUERDAN NI DE QUE VA, PERO ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE ES ALGO QUE PARA MI ESTA PENDIENTE, QUIERO TERMINAR ESTO PORQUE NO ME GUSTA CUANDO LAS HISTORIAS SE QUEDAN INCONCLUSAS, ASÍ QUE MIL DISCULPAS. LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Fue una noche demasiado larga y nada agradable, estar metida en una comisaria por más de 4 horas, era una cosas muy desgastante, sobre todo con un Edward enfurecido, al grado que los oficiales le dijeron que si no salía de la comisaria tendrían que encerrarlo a él por disturbios. Al final termine con Jasper y Rose esperando a que todo procediera, firmando miles de papeles, repitiendo la historia una y otra vez, Emmet espero con Edward afuera tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Seth y Emily fueron de gran ayuda, asentaron todos los hechos, así como también el interrogatorio que sufrimos cuando Rose fue a parar al hospital por culpa de las drogas que le dio James.

El momento más escabroso para todos, fue cuando le permitieron la entrada a Edward y a Emmet para corroborar que James era el mismo tipo que estuvo en aquella fiesta, incluso llegue a pensar que Rose podría darle un puñetazo cuando lo llego a tener de frente, la tensión que se vivió fue tanto para nosotros como para todos los oficiales involucrados.

Afortunadamente los oficiales agilizaron muchas cosas cuando se enteraron que era hija de un oficial, así que después de estar un buen rato entre papeleos y explicaciones, nos dejaron ir para descansar, porque nos dijeron que los siguientes días tendríamos que ir nuevamente para seguir la investigación

-Estoy agotada – dije cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras para llegar a nuestro apartamento.

-me imagino Bella, pero antes de irte a la cama deberías tomar algo de comida – me dijo Rose que se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

-yo también tengo hambre – Emmet abrazo desde atrás a Rose.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre – le recrimino Edward que me soltó de la mano para empujar a Emmet y así dejara a Rose abrir la puerta.

-Te espera una buena bronca – me susurro Jasper lo más discreto que pudo.

-¿Qué? – respondí de la misma manera, volteando a ver si nuestros amigos se habían dado cuenta del comentario de Jasper.

Cuando voltee a ver a Jasper por alguna respuesta a su comentario, solo alcance a leer en sus labios "Edward" y también "furioso", así que me señale, preguntando que si él estaba furioso conmigo, mi amigo solo asintió.

-supongo que entonces van a querer cenar algo – dijo Rose en cuanto entramos al departamento, preguntando a nuestros amigos si se quedaban a cenar como regularmente era su costumbre.

-no- contesto rápidamente Jass – las dejaremos descansar, ha sido una noche larga, ¿verdad Emmet? –

-pero…- protesto Emmet pero al final salió con Jasper.

-bueno ¿Qué quieren ustedes? – insistió Rose.

-yo… yo me daré una ducha rápida e iré mejor a la cama – conteste evitando la mirada fija que Edward tenía en mí – tengo cansancio cerebral –

-Tienes que comer algo – dijo muy serio – toma aunque sea cereal o fruta, apuesto a llevas muchas horas sin alimento –

Él me conocía muy bien, sabía que había estado en la biblioteca gran parte del día, así que efectivamente llevaba muchas horas sin alimento.

-ve a darte esa ducha mientras Edward y yo hacemos algo – dijo Rose, salvándome de ese silencio incomodo al que nos habíamos sumido.

-bien, no tardo – no voltee a ver a Edward, simplemente salí de ahí; cuando regrese a la cocina, me encontré con que ya tenían chocolate caliente y unos sándwiches de queso, mis favoritos.

-oh, huele muy bien –

-listo, cenemos y vayamos a dormir – aclaro Rose, viendo a Edward de reojo, que se había mantenido muy callado desde que llegue y así lo hizo hasta que terminamos la comida, Rose fue quien mantuvo la conversación, diciendo como había estado su día y las remodelaciones que quería hacerle al departamento.

Era evidente que estaba muy enojado, pero no entendía muy bien el por qué, al contrario, la que debería de estar molestas era yo, después de todo lo que me dijo Tanía; por lo que veía, esa noche no iba a dormir mucho que digamos.

-suéltalo – le dije a Edward mientras abría la cama - ¿Por qué estas con esa actitud? – yo ya estaba más que enfadada.

-no me hagas ver como el malo del cuento Bella – él me ayudaba acomodar las almohadas – estoy furioso, tengo unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara a ese James y todos esos oficiales que no me lo permitieron –

-pero también estás enojado conmigo – le dije sin rodeos – siendo que debería de ser a la inversa –

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió mucho con mi comentario – ¡no estabas en la biblioteca! Desde cuando te dijimos que no anduvieras sola, se supone que yo iba a pasar a recogerte, incluso llegue antes de la hora acordada y tú no estabas, te busque por todos lados y cuando te marque, lo primero que oí fue tu desesperación, tu miedo de ve tú a saber por qué – Edward no moderaba para nada su tono de voz – sentí que la sangre se me congelaba, no tienes idea de la impotencia que sentí al no saber que te estaba pasando – en eso tenía razón, mi reacción había sido totalmente tonta, debía de haberle dicho que llamara a emergencias, que James estaba ahí y no haber gritado como tonta pidiendo ayuda, él no sabía dónde estaba – y no poder conectar nuevamente contigo fue lo peor, sobre todo porque Tania había dicho que habías salido con alguien –

-¿Qué? – solo escuchar el nombre de esa arpía hizo que mi enojo regresara y la culpa que sentí segundos antes se fuera.

-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste de la biblioteca? – gruño Edward.

-¡pues por culpa de tu estúpida amiga! – estuve a punto de lanzarle una almohada, principalmente porque recordaba aquel mensaje que Tania me había enseñado y hacia que todo fuera peor.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? – él se vio desconcertado.

-Edward yo te dije que si algo no te parecía de nuestra relación, me lo dijeras, que fueras sincero conmigo, pero no, tenías que ir con la peor de todas –

-Bella no te estoy comprendiendo – En realidad se le veía muy confundido, pero no dejaba de mostrar su enfado.

Tome aire para tranquilizarme y poderle explicar todo – salí de la biblioteca antes porque Tania estaba ahí, ya sabes empezó a molestar y dijo que al fin te habías cansado de mi –

-Bella tu…-

-no, deja que termine – interrumpí a Edward, tenía que decirle todo – dijo que nuevamente era el ratoncito de biblioteca de siempre, que tu necesitabas una mujer atrevida –

-oh, esa mujer es…-

-dijo que por eso la habías buscado –

-eso no es cierto –

-pues eso no fue lo que vi – sentía el estómago revuelto, pero tenía que aclarar este asunto con él – me enseño su teléfono celular, donde por cierto tiene una foto tuya de fondo de pantalla –

-eso no significa nada, no entiendo cómo puedes creerle y dejar que te afectara al grado de salir de ahí – él se veía muy enfadado.

-pues me enseño la conversación que tuvieron, los mensajes – yo lo veía directamente para ver su reacción – donde le decías que estaba aburrido, que querías verla para ver si hacían algo interesante – el asombro que vi en la cara de Edward me dejo más confundida, porque tal vez él esperaba que no me enterara de esos mensajes, me sentí vacía.

-no sé de qué mensajes estás hablando, yo no he tenido contacto con esa mujer, no voy a negar que me ha mandado un par de mensajes antes de que la bloqueara, pero yo no le mande nada en respuesta –

-pero yo vi los mensajes –

-Bella yo no le mande nada, no sé en realidad que te enseñó, puedo mostrarte mis conversaciones, ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas creído?-

-pues me enseño una conversación donde aparecía tu nombre…- y tontamente, hasta ese momento caí en cuenta, era su celular, ella podría haber manipulado el nombre de cualquiera.

-mira, aquí tengo la última conversación con ella – Ed había sacado su celular mostrándome la pantalla con el contacto de Tanía, donde tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella y aparecía como bloqueada desde aquel día que la vimos en la biblioteca.

-pero…- fue lo único que dije, me sentía tan tonta por haber caído en su juego.

-pequeña, yo no arruinaría por nada nuestra relación y menos por una tipa como Tania, yo te quiero y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Edward ya estaba junto a mí, en espera de alguna respuesta por mi parte.

-es que… en verdad vi esa conversación y todo lo que me dijo ella, me enfade, me entristecí y lo único que hice fue creerle, bien pudo ella manipular sus contactos y… -

-estoy seguro que fue así, ¿pero por qué tenías que haber salido así? Mira todo lo que paso – Edward me abrazaba esta vez, apretándome fuertemente hacia él, como si tratara de protegerme de algo.

-fui tan tonta, ella sabía que tu llegarías en cualquier momento, por eso me molesto y provoco que me fuera así-

-y de esa manera decirme que te habías ido con alguien cuando yo te empecé a buscar, finalmente estaba por la zona – las palabras de Edward me recordaron algo que me dijo James " _estoy tan contento, que le daré a Tania una buena dotación de éxtasis para que se divierta con tu novio"_

-perra – estaba totalmente impresionada.

-¡Bella! – a Edward le dio gracia mi comentario.

-no, no, es que… - sabía que esto no le iba gustar nada – olvide comentar algo en la comisaria –

-¿Qué es? – él se puso en alerta.

-James menciono a Tania, dijo su nombre –

-no creo Bella, tal vez estas confundida, ¿qué tiene él que ver con ella? –

-Todo, lo planearon juntos – empezaba a caminar por mi habitación, atando cabos.

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte Bells, no puedes decir eso, solo porque Tania se pasó de la raya hoy –

-No, es que… claro, ella me provoco para que me fuera temprano y de esa manera James tener su oportunidad, él dijo que al fin me veía sola, ¿Cómo iba a él a saber que no ibas a estar conmigo? –

-No pequeña, creo que eso fue una coincidencia, tú lo has dicho, él dijo que al fin te veía sola, él te estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo –

-Es que no lo entiendes, James dijo algo cuando estaba por subirme a su auto, dijo que le daría drogas a Tania para que se divirtiera contigo – al final con trabajos me salió la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella estas segura? –

-Sí, sí, es demasiada coincidencia, aparte ¿Cómo por qué diría él eso? –

-No puedo creer que Tania haya llegado a tanto, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? – Edward tenía los puños muy apretados, al grado que los nudillos se le veían blancos.

-Sabes, vamos a dormir algo, me quiere estallar la cabeza, son demasiadas cosas – lo jale para que se metiera a la cama, había sido un día horrible, así que lo único que quería era dormir un poco – ya mañana o más bien en unas horas veremos que hacer, solo quiero olvidar por un rato todo este embrollo –

-Pero esto no se debe quedar así, tenemos que avisar a las autoridades – Edward me hizo espacio entre sus brazos.

-claro, pero tú crees que nos van a creer algo, para ellos ese comentario va ser irrelevante, lo que menos quieren es que involucrar a más personas, a ellos no les interesan los consumidores, les interesan los distribuidores, si Tania lo conoce porque consume, no creo que sea de gran importancia para los oficiales –

-Pero está claro que ella está involucrada, sabía que James te iba a tacar y no hizo nada, es cómplice, ella…-

-ya no quiero hablar de esto – le puse un dedo en su boca para callarlo – estoy cansada y empieza a preocuparme otra cosa –

-¿el qué? – acaricio mi mejilla.

-Charlie, se pondrá como loco cuando se entere y estás de acuerdo que le tengo que decir –

-por supuesto, pero no te preocupes, estará orgulloso de ti por haber usado ese gas pimienta que te dio, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, no permitiré que nada te vuelva a pasar, lo juro –

Y con esa promesa, nos unimos en un fuerte abrazo, para después besarnos, dejar que nuestras bocas se rosaran, dejando que nuestros labios juagaran con el del otro, disfrutando de la sensación de seguridad que provocaba dichos besos, hasta que el cansancio logro llevarnos a un sueño profundo.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles, muchos en la universidad se habían enterado de lo ocurrido, algunos hasta me hacían preguntas de qué si era verdad o que si me lo había yo inventado para llamar la atención, era muy molesto que varias miradas me siguieran mientras caminaba por los corredores o pasillos.

Afortunadamente mis amigos no me dejaron ni un solo momento, cuando Edward no podía venir a dejarme o venir por mí, Jasper, Rose o Emmet venían a mi rescate, incluso Jacob se ofreció a acompañarme cuando alguno de ellos no pudieran; en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, vino a verme y me pidió disculpas por todos los comentarios que surgieron y también por las cosas que me dijo cuándo se enteró de mi noviazgo, era agradable poder hablar con él nuevamente, incluso hubo un día que me acompaño a la delegación con el resto de mis amigos, principalmente porque ese día Edward tuvo un examen muy largo.

Como era de pensar, a los oficiales no les importo el comentario que hice al respecto de Tania, pero yo estaba segura de que ella había estado involucrada, porque coincidentemente dejo de ir unos días a la universidad recién había pasado todo.

James traía cargada la mochila de diversas drogas, así que le fue negada una fianza hasta que las investigaciones estuvieran más avanzadas; Charlie estaba demasiado enfadado con todo esto, pero como dijo Edward, orgulloso de que me hubiera defendido, así como también súper agradecido con Seth, quien también me había estado apoyando en todo lo que nos habían pedido para que la demanda procediera.

Una situación que nos puso los nervios de punta a todos fue cuando el abogado me recomendó contactar con los chicos que estuvieron en aquella fiesta donde James ataco a Victoria, incluso me dijo que si ella declaraba lo sucedido en esa ocasión, sería más probable que le dieran más tiempo a James, que tal vez su caso no procedería por el tiempo que había pasado y no hubo ninguna denuncia al respecto, pero podría ser parte de peso para que mi demanda procediera con más años. El problema fue que la mayoría de los chicos preferían no meterse en problemas porque en algún momento llegaron a consumir drogas de James y no hicieron nada por denunciar el abuso de Victoria, incluso ella me dijo que no quería problemas, que suficiente ya la habían señalado por culpa de aquella fiesta.

-No puedo creer que sea tan tonta – decía Rose cuando metíamos la despensa en su lugar – que no ve que, por situaciones como esas los hombres salen inmunes en muchas violaciones o agresiones a mujeres –

-a nadie le gusta que la gente te señale por esas cosas Rose, es incómodo que todo mundo te vea – le dije

-Pero aprendes a vivir con ello, o me dirás que preferirías no haber demandado con tal de que todos los idiotas de la universidad no te señalaran –

-claro que no, yo no quiero que esto le vuelva a pasar a nadie, ni lo que me paso a mi ni lo que te paso a ti con esa droga, fue angustiante todo, pero si no quiero que se repita lo mejor es denunciar –

-lo ves, es lo que yo no me explico, que ella no quiera declarar, siendo que fue víctima, afortunadamente no paso a mayores gracias a su amiga que se dio cuenta –

-que por cierto no va hablar si Victoria también se opone a que diga algo, fue lo que me dijo hoy cuando colgué con ella por teléfono, esto es un caos, nadie quiere problemas –

-de verdad no me explico – Rose se veía muy frustrada - siempre nos estamos quejando del acoso que sufrimos, de que si ya nos dijeron peladeces, de que si ya nos manosearon, pero cuando tenemos que en verdad sacar todo a la luz, no dicen ni pio, por eso sufrimos de acoso – comprendía a la perfección a mi amiga, porque varias veces me había tocado ver cómo los hombre se pasaban de la raya con ella, así que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que era el acoso.

-pues espero que Victoria coopere –

-si, para que ese cabrón no salga en un buen tiempo –

* * *

N/A: ESPERO ME PERDONDEN ALGUN DIA JIJIJI.

BUENO, PUES LES DESEO LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO, QUE ESTE AÑO 2018 ESTE LLENO DE MUCHAS BENDICIONES, DE UN MEJOR MUNDO, LLENO DE EQUIDAD PARA TODOS. MIS MEJORES DESEOS. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO POR AQUI.


End file.
